Hyperdimension Neptunia an New life
by DatBoiRobin
Summary: Raymond somehow ended up in Hyperdimension follow Raymond as he makes friends and foes along the way and what adventures await him also he isn't op, Rated T, this is my first fan fic so any feedback would be an appreciated
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**I do _not own hyperdimension neptunia or their characters I only my oc and_** ** _This is my first fan fic so it could be good or bad, :update okay so I fixed_** ** _misspelling and some other problems I probably didn't get them all but I did fix when I saw so if you see any mistakes sorry_**

* * *

 **Raymond's POV**

Here I'm in this group home for orphans and the person who rans this group home hates me and right now I'm in trouble because i defended myseif

"Raymond do you know how much trouble you're in young man" Mr. Johnson said

I sighs. And then say "but Artur started the fight he attack me first why is he not in trouble but I'm that's not fair"

Mr. Johnson replies to my question "Raymond you are 15 years old and I don't care if it's fair or not and the reason why only you're here and Artur's not is because you put him in the hospital

"that's only because he tried to attack me with a knife I had to do something or I could have been killed! And everyone saw Artur with the knife

"look Raymond I don't care I don't like you and to be honest I hate this job and I have an lot problems to deal with so we're done here you're on cleaning duty for 3 weeks did you understand

i sadly replied "yes sir but if you hate your job why do you work here"

"because the pay is good now get out of my sight"

I sighs, and left the room

I went to my room and went on my bed and said to myself I "need to get out of this place"

I put my hand under my pillow and pulled out a gold locket my only remainder of my mom i had i opened the locket and inside it was an picture of my parents and me i looked at the picture for a Couple minutes after that i puts the locket back under my pillow and say "mom i Miss you"

tears Started to go down my face but i got up form my bed and wipes away my tears i sigh and sadly said to myself "I should probably start cleaning" i walks out of my room to do just that

When i was done cleaning it was time for dinner so i walks down the stairs and went into the dining room for dinner I get my food then i sit down and started eating and I think about what if Artur was here and I thought to myself that it was probably a good thing he wasn't because Artur hates me and i doesn't know what Artur would do if he was here right now

After i was done eating i get up and was gonna go back to my room but before i could Noah stopped me and says to me "Raymond you should be careful Artur said that he was going to kill you when he gets back from the hospital and he already tried to kill you this morning so be careful okay"

"don't worry I'll be careful Noah"

I walk back to my room and look at the time It was 7:45pm i thought now would be the perfect time to run away from this place I thought able running away before so i went to sleep early when i woke up it was 4:10am

I get up from my bad i put on red pants and an white t-shirt some black sneakers and an black and red zip up Hoodie i looked at myself in the mirror

* * *

 **Name: Raymond Rose**

 **:** **mexican american**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: male**

 **Appearance:** **messy black hair and brown eyes also has** **white to light brown skin is a** **little bit skinny and** **5 feet 5 inches tall**

* * *

I look at the time and it was 4:25am

I went to my bed and get my mom's locket from under my pillow and i put it around my neck i than Left my room and went down the stairs very quietly i then walks to the front door of the group home and opened it i walks out and i closed the door behind me very quietly and slowly

I walks away from the group home not looking back i don't know where i was going to go but i though anywhere was better than that group home

after an couple hours of walking I started to get hungry so i looks around to see what i can get with the little money i have i saw a taco truck and went to it and get a taco I went to pay the men but

The taco truck guy says to me "you don't have to pay for the taco" i got nervous and asked why i didn't have to pay for the taco

the taco truck guy replied "don't you know it's national free taco day" i was surprised by this

"I didn't know but thank you sir"

"your welcome"

I walk well eating my free taco after i was done eating the taco i walk up to some guy and asked him what the time was the guy replied its 7:42am right now and i said thanks and walked away

I thought to myself that the kids and Mr. Johnson at the group home has probably noticed that i was gone by now and i got a little worried that i well be taken back to the group home and that was the last thing i wanted

After i was finished with my thoughts i decided i was going to look around the city for an bit before i leave the city so i went around a part of the city and went in an couple of stores after an couple hours

I walk for a bit but stopped when I seen a TV in a window and it was on the news so i looks at the time on the news and it was 11:25am

I continued to walk for bit but i stopped when i saw Mr. Johnson talking to a guy

I backed away slowly but before i could get away i saw the guy point at me and Mr. Johnson turned around and saw me I said Shit and Started running away from him

I could hear Mr. Johnson yelling at me but there was no way i was going to stop and go back to the group home i look behind me and saw mr. Johnson running at me

I ran into an alley but their was a wall blocking my path and i can hear Mr. Johnson voice getting closer

I didn't have a choice but to try and jump over the wall so i ran at the wall and jumped over it but right when I was about to land on the other side something very unexpected happened a portal appear right where I was going to land

I went through the portal and started falling "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit think Raymond think there got to be a why I can survive this"

I then saw a lot of trees and got a idea I want towards a big tree "its do or die time" I said to myself

I hit sevres tree branchs some of the branchs broken i then hit the ground "oh the pain everything hurts note to self next time have landing strategy

I got up but the moment I got up i got dizzy and was started to pass out "ow that hurts but I gotta keep going" were the last words I said before I fainted

* * *

 **With Neptune :V** **irtua forest 12:05pm**

"I'm finally done with all those quests maybe now I can get Histy off my back for awhile"

"Well time to head back home to get some pudding"

I walked for bit but that i noticed a person face first on the ground with broken trees branchs next to him

"Hey are you ok

"..."

Neptune grabs one of the tree branchs next to the boy and Poke him with it a couple time "hey are you alive"

"..."

I turned him around and noticed he was breathing he also looks pretty beaten up

"Well I can't just leave you here so I'll just take you back with me and have Compa patch you up"

"..."

"Hmm now that I think about it why I'm talking to unconscious person .oh well transform"

I picked up the unconscious boy and start flying to the basilicom

When Neptune made it to the basilicom she put the unconscious boy in a guest room she then untransform and grabs her phone and try to call Compa

"Who are you calling Nep-Nep"

"Not now Compa I'm trying to call you"

"But Nep-Nep I'm behind you"

I then realize that Compa was behind me

"Comap thank goodness you're here I found a boy who got hurt pretty bad"

"You did you have to take me to him right away Nep-Nep"

"Right this way Compa I put him in guest room right over here"

Me and Compa went in guest room and Compa takes a look at the unconscious boy

"Nep-Nep what happened to him He's pretty beat up

"I don't know I just found him like this but there were some broken tree branches near him so maybe he fall out of the tree but we can ask him when he wokes up

"I'm going to Bandage him up but if he doesn't woke up soon we will have to take him to the hospital"

"Okay Im going to play some games talk to me when you're done"

I was playing a game for a bit until i saw Compa come out of the guest room

"So Compa how is he"

"Well i Bandage him up and as far as i can tell he doesn't have any broken bones"

"That's good and Compa do you know where Nep-jr and Histy are"

"Ge-Ge went to lastation to hang out with Uni and Histy is at the Guild with iffy"

"Ok I'm gonna get a pudding and get back to playing my game"

"OK Nep-Nep and I'll check up on him later"

A couple hours later Neptune was still playing an game until Histy came home and she Tell her what happened

"Neptune where is he now"

"I put him in the guest room over there"

"Neptune when was the last time you check up on him"

"Well I haven't Compa been doing that"

"Oh I see but where is Compa now"

"She Probably went to check up on him again let's go see"

Neptune and Histy went in the guest room only to find Compa checking up on the boy

"Hey Compa how is he" Neptune says

"He was breathing heavily but he's breathing normally now I think he Might wake up soon

"Compa How can you be sure of this" Histoire says

"Well its really just a guess" Compa says

"So Compa when are you going to make dinner because I'm starting to get hungry" Neptune says

"I was going make it when I was done checking up on him but he seem fine now so I'll go make dinner right now

"Compa before you go make dinner I need to ask you and Neptune a question"

"Sure Histy" both Neptune and Compa say

"Did one of you fine any form of ID on him so we may reach and inform he's family

"I didn't think about it he was hurt pretty bad" Neptune says

"I see how about you Compa did you find any thing"

"I found a locket on him but it wouldn't open"

"Then we have no choice but to wait until he wakes up then"

"let him sleep for now besides I'm getting hungry"

Neptune, Histy and Compa Leave the room and Neptune went back to her game and Compa goes in the kitchen to Cook dinner

* * *

 **An hour and half after, Raymond's pov**

I opened my eyes only to notice i woke up in unfamiliar room I look around the room but it looks like a normal room but I did notice that I didn't have my hoodie on and my locket was gone

the Good news I'm alive the bad news I need find my mom's locket but Where I'm and who brought me here well whoever it is I hope he\she is not a killer

I try to get up but as soon as I try I start to feed pain

"Ow ow ow that hurts sigh. guess I'm not going anywhere"

I start to smell something good

"I really hope thats food I'm starving"

I hear the door open so I look at the door and see a girl with Purple eyes and lilac hair

"Oh you're finally awake" the girl says

I was thinking about the girl she doesn't look like she will kill me and she's kinda cute so thats good well here goes nothing "uh Hi who might you be" I said in a some what shy voice

"My name is Neptune I'm also the one who saved you form dying in the forest also what's your name"

"My name is Raymond and you brought me here?"

"Yep"

"I'm sorry for saying this but you don't look like the type of girl who could pick up an person bigger then you for very long"

"Hey I'll have you know that I'm a very strong girl"

"You don't look it but I'll believe you for now and also I had an locket on me do you know where it is"

"I think Compa took it off you when she was patching you up she probably put it down somewhere"

"Can you ask her to give it back to me please it means a lot to me"

"Sure thing I'll get going now"

"N-Neptune wait"

"yes Ray"

"i want to thank you for saving me"

"No problem Ray but you should also thank Compa for patching you up"

"As soon as I meet her I'll say thanks"

I saw Neptune leave the room and when she was gone I sigh, its been a long time since someone been this nice to me and it doesn't help that I'm getting my shyish back maybe its because I don't feed like I'm in danger like I was back at the group home

"Okey I need to 1st get my mom's locket back but that should be easy 2nd I need to know where I am and find out if I'm still on planet earth 3rd stop being shy 4th recovee from almost dying

"Hay Ray I'm back"

I saw Neptune with a girl that had creamy pink hair and eyes

"Hi Neptune"

"Ray this is Compa"

"H-hello Compa my name is Raymond

"Hello Ray-Ray

In my mind dammit stop being shy and pull yourself together

"Uh can I please have my locket back please and also thank you for patching me up

"Your welcome Ray-Ray but you're still hurt so don't move much and your locket is in the nightstand next to you

"Thats good to know thank you compa"

"oh Ray-Ray i You hungry if so I'll go get you some food

"Really thank you Compa"

Compa left the room only leaving me and Neptune in the room

"So Neptune can I ask you an question"

"sure go right ahead

"Ok good because I have no idea where I'm right now so could you please tell me"

"well Ray you are In the basilicom"

"what is a basilicom?"

Before Neptune could answer me Compa come back with food

"Ray-Ray i brought you some food"

"Thank you Compa"

Compa and Neptune left the room

after I was done eating i began to Think about what happen and where I was after bit of thinking I saw Neptune come back with what looked like a fairy on a book i then realize I'm in a different world

the fairy on a book started to talk to me "hello I'm histoire if you don't mind can I ask some questions"

I look at Neptune only to see her leave the room I look back at histoire and say "Uh sure okay"

"First off can you tell me your name"

"My name is Raymond"

"Raymond can you tell me your last name please"

"Raymond Rose and before you ask me another question can I ask why you're questioning me

"It's so we can help you find your family"

"Yeah I don't think you're going to find anyone"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well to start I'm an orphan and if i have any family left it would be on my dad's side but I wouldn't know how find them"

"I'm sorry to hear that but maybe we can still help you can i ask you some more questions"

"Such if you think it could help"

"How old are you

"well I just turned 15 two day ago"

"where are you from"

"do you know of a place called New York"

"I'm sorry to say but I don't"

"of course uh histoire can you tell me the name of this world"

"May i ask Why"

"I just need to confirm something"

"If you must know we're In gamindustri"

"Ok how should I put this well histoire I'm not from gamindustri I'm from a world called earth"

"so you're saying you're form a different dimension"

"Yeah I guess so But you're saying that like this has this happened before?

"It has happened before with Neptune""

"Really!"

"Yes but it's a long story"

"Oh okay. also are you done asking questions if so I would like to sleep"

"Of course I'll also talk to Neptune on what we should do with you once you get better

"That's fine and goodnight

"Goodnight Raymond

I see histoire leave the room after she left I fell asleep

* * *

 **this is my first story and tbh I'm not sure if I'm doing an good job so it would help if you could tell me how I can** **improve and thanks for** **reading**


	2. Chapter 2 the quest

**tbh this chapter should have come out 3 days ago but I got a** **nintendo switch so yeah also Neptune is the only one who calls Raymond' Ray everyone else just calls him by he's name for now except for Compa she called him Ray-Ray**

* * *

 **Raymond's pov**

It's been 4 days since I ended up in gamindustri and in those 4 days Compa told me I needed bed rest and that I should try not to move too much so I did what she said but Neptune did talk to me a lot in the 4 days I also learned that I'm in a nation called Planeptune and that there is a cpu also known as an goddess that rules over planeptune I asked Neptune what was the goddess's name she given me an big smile and then said her name was Purple Heart

I also met Neptune's little sister Nepgear she looks older than Neptune and i though nepgear was the big sister but it turns out that Neptune is the big sister and an lot of people make this mistake

Before the 4th day ended Compa said that I should be ok tomorrow so I'll finally be able to get out of this room

 **the next day**

I got up from bed and went to the nightstand where my mom's locket was I grab the locket and put it around my neck I then leave the room and see Neptune and histoire In what looked like the living room they saw me and Neptune called out my name

"Hay Ray me and Histy have to tell you something"

I walk up to Neptune and histoire and say "what do you have to tell me"

"Well Raymond it's about you and the fact that you're better now"

"Oh so I guess this is part where you kick me out now isn't it?" I say sadly

"What no Ray were not going to kick you out" Neptune says

"Really!" I said

"What Neptune said is true Raymond we're not going to kick you out"

"Then what is this about?" I said

"well Ray me and Histy were going to tell you that you can stay here for awhile"

"I don't know what to say but thank you"

"no problem Ray and besides we couldn't let you be homeless"

"There is also the fact that you don't know anything about this world yet" Histoire says

"I'm very grateful but it doesn't seem right that you both are doing so much for me and I haven't done anything for either of you is there anyway that I can repay you"

"Raymond thats sweet of you to say but i think you been through enough trouble already" Histoire says

"it's fine Ray you don't have to do anything for us"

"Okay but what I'm going to do now I can't just be here all day doing nothing"

"Well Raymond you're still young so is there anything you would want to do and or something you can did"

"Well my mom was always trying to help people the best she could so if possible I would like to do that"

"If that is what you wish then I would recommend that you become an Guild member and do quests or become an adventurer and travel the world trying to help people but I must let you know that both are very dangerous

"Well i don't really know anything about this world and traveling the world alone will probably get me killed fast so I guess I'll became a guild member"

"Ray are you sure about doing this it is dangerous"

"Yes I'm sure Neptune, I would like to think that I might be doing some good"

"Hmm okay Ray but if your gonna do this that I'm going to show you the ropes"

I saw histoire smile then she said "does this mean you finally going to start working again Neptune"

"really Neptune you work what's your job"

"her job is to run and protect Planeptune as the CPU of this nation"

"WHAT Neptune is the CPU then that means she is the goddess!"

"Histy I told you not to tell him that"

"sorry Neptune"

"...

"Ray?"

"...

"Histy I think you broke him"

"I-I'm sorry lady Purple Heart I hope I didn't cause you any trouble"

"I was afraid that this might happen Ray it's okay you didn't cause me any trouble and besides we're friends so uh please calm down"

"U-Uh okay lady Purple Heart"

"Ray you don't need to call me that just call me Neptune

"O-Okay Neptune

"Good now what was I going to do again"

"Neptune You were going to take Raymond to the guild and help him with some quests

"oh thanks Histy now come on Ray"

I fellow Neptune out the room and right when we were about to leave the basilicom it looked like Neptune realized something

"Wait an minute Histy tricked me"

"You just realized that now"

"What you knew Ray and didn't say anything"

"I didn't say anything because if i I'm going to do this i'll need you help also I don't know where the guild is so I need you to take me there and besides we're almost out the door"

"fine you and Histy win this time"

We leave the basilicom and for the first time I saw the city

"The city it looks so futuristic and beautiful

"You really think so"

'yes it looks amazing"

"Well it is my city so of course it looks so nice now let's get going"

Me and Neptune make it to the guild we go inside and Neptune got everything set up for me

"Okay Ray all you need to do put your name in and then get your guild I'd"

I put my name in and after a few seconds I got my I'd

"Now let's pick an easy quest or two for you to do"

"Neptune, Raymond you guys are here too"

I look behind me and saw Nepgear

"hi nepgear how have you been"

"oh I'm fine Raymond but you look a lot better today"

"Well I do feel a lot better"

"Hey Nep'jr it's so nice to see you here and good timing too me and Ray are going on an quest wanna come along"

"sure sis"

"sweet now let's go"

"wait Neptune don't we need to pick an quest" I said

'oh I did that when you were talking to Nepgear"

"Oh ok. then what kind of quest are we doing"

"We're going to Virtua Forest to kill 20 dogoo's and to find a lost kid"

"Virtua Forest is the forest virtua or is that just the name

"It's just the name of the forest Raymond" Nepgear says

Me, Neptune and Nepgear arrived at virtual forest

"We're here now so let's go kill some dogoo's and find that kid" Neptune says

I follow Neptune and Nepgear until we saw some blue goo looking dog thing

I ask Nepgear "Is that an dogoo"

"Yes Raymond that is an dogoo"

"Hay guys I have to ask how are we going to kill it we don't have any weapons

"easy Ray we just do this" I then saw Neptune summon an sword out of nowhere

I look at Neptune "how did you do that"

"It's easy Ray all you gonna do is focus on your weapon"

"But I don't have an weapon Neptune

"Oh then take mine and don't worry I have more now go show me and nep'jr what you can do"

Neptune given me her sword and i run at the dogoo and start to swing the sword at it but I can't seem to hit it after an couple more swing I saw an opening i was able to kick the dogoo an few feet away from me but before it could recover from the kick I was able to hit it with the sword and kill it

I turn around and look at Neptune and Nepgear and say "so how did I do"

"Well Ray you could have done an lot better and I mean an lot better"

Nepgear give me a little smile and says "Raymond I think you could use some sword training"

"I was that bad huh"

"yeah you were pretty bad Ray"

I sigh. and then say "Let's just kill the dogoos and find the kid"

After walking an bit we see a bunch of dogoos

I look at the dogoos and say "I think there's 20 of them maybe more"

"that's good after we defeat them all we have to do is look for the kid" Neptune says

Me, Neptune and Nepgear did a surprise attack we all killed a dogoo by the surprise attack I look at another dogoo and did the same thing I did last time and kicked it and kill it before it could recover I turn around and another one tried to attack me but I swing the sword at it before it attacked me I somehow hit it and killed it

I look at Neptune and Nepgear only to see that they killed the rest of the dogoo's

Neptune look at me and said "So Ray how much did you kill"

"Uh I get 3 how about you"

"I get 9 what about you Nepgear"

I get 8 Neptune"

"Then that means I win" Neptune says

"I didn't know this was game to you Neptune"

"Oh Ray if only you knew if you only you knew"

"i feel like I'm not getting something here"

"Don't worry about it to much Raymond"

"Okay if you say so, now let's find the kid"

After looked for awhile Neptune found the kid and she tried to talk to him "hey kid me and my friends are here to take you home"

"..."

"Come on don't be like that we're here to help you"

"..."

"Hey Neptune let me try"

"Sure go for it"

I walk up to the kid and say "hey Look I know that you're scared but I want to help you so can you please talk to me

The kid looked up at me I look at him back and noted that he kind of looks like someone I know

"..."

"My name is Raymond and I'm here to help you so can to please tell me your name

'it's Noah" the kid says

I thought about something for a moment this kid can't be the Noah I know back in my world he's too young but that again I'm in different dimension so it is possible that he is this dimensions Noah

"is something wrong Raymond" Noah said

I look at him and say "it's nothing it's just that you remind me of someone I know"

"really"

"You sure do and now come on someone probably worried about you"

"Okay"

"So Ray you never told me you're good with kids

"I don't know why but kids just like me"

"thats cool"

Me, Neptune and Nepgear return to the guild with Noah

"Noah" an woman says

"mommy"

I saw Noah run in to him mom's arms

"Mommy I miss you so much

"Noah I was so worried about you"

I smile at what I see

"Hey Ray"

Yes Neptune"

"We still need to turn in the quests

"Oh yeah let's do that"

we turn in the quests and the rewards 3 nep bull and 7000 Credits

"Hay Nepgear can I ask you something"

"Sure Raymond"

"Can you tell me what an nep bull is?"

"A nep bull can Restores your hp by 30%"

"uh Nepgear I know that I'm in world called gamindustri and that this place is kinda of like a game but I don't have hp as far as I know and if I do then I can't see it

"You mean you can't see your own hp"

"No should I be able too?"

"Yes should be able too see it"

"You know what I think I get what Neptune said earlier now well anyway Nepgear is there a way I can learn how to see my hp

"I don't know but maybe histoire knows but if she doesn't I can make you something so you can"

"Thanks Nepgear"

"if you guys are done taking now can we go home now"

"Neptune before we go back can we get something to eat I'm pretty hungry that and I didn't get the chance to eat breakfast

"Hmm now that I think about it Ray we did kinda leave not to long after you woke up and it's about dinner time anyways so let's find a place to eat

Me, Neptune and Nepgear found a restaurant and we went inside and find a table then we orders some food

"So Ray"

"Yes Neptune"

"whats the deal with that locket you got"

"Well it's my mom's locket she gave it to me before she died"

"Ray I'm sor-"

"it's ok Neptune You don't have to say sorry I knew that you might ask about it sooner or later"

"Can I ask why she gave you it before she died" Nepgear said

I close my eyes and tell them

"sure why not Well you see my dad gave the locket to my mom before I was born but not to long after I was born my dad was killed by someone my mom loved my dad very much so it meant a lot to her she always had it with her 11 years after my dad died my mom got sick and was dying a couple days before she died she gave it to me and tell me to give it to a girl I truly love like how my dad gave it to her"

I opened my eyes and look at Neptune and Nepgear they both look like they're about to cry from my story

"Come on guys don't cry please"

"But it was sad" said Nepgear

"Ray why you gotta tell an sad story like that"

"because you both asked me about the locket but please don't cry"

I see the waiter coming to our table with our food

"Look guys the food is coming"

This got Neptune to go back to normal but Nepgear still looked like she was going to cry the waiter given us our food and looked at Nepgear he then looked at me and give me mean look before he left

I sigh, then say "Neptune is there anything you can say to Nepgear to make her feel better

"come on Nepgear there no need to cry i love you and I don't want to see you cry"

"really Neptune"

"Yes really now eat"

After we finished eating we leave and go back to the basilicom after a long day

"Histy we're back"

"Oh welcome back Neptune, Nepgear, Raymond

"hi histoire" I said

"Raymond how was your day and how did you do on your first quest"

"My day was good and for the quest I think I did okay"

"Well I'm going to play some games now" Neptune says

"Wait Neptune I got a call from noire she said to remind you that all the CPU's are going to lastation for a meeting tomorrow"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that thanks Histy

"You welcome Neptune"

"It's been a long day I'm gonna go to bed now" I say

"Oh no your not Ray"

"Why can't i?"

"Because Ray I have to see how good you're at games" Neptune says with an smile

"Do I have to"

"Yes you have to"

"Fine I'll play some games with you"

After 3 hours me and Neptune played 4 different types of games and in all of them I got my ass beat also histoire and Nepgear went to sleep

"You know Ray I thought you would be better at games

"Well I'm an orphan I Really didn't get to play much games but i have been told that I'm good at fighting games

"Even if you're good at fighting games Ray I bet I could still beat you"

"you're on but what do you want if you win"

"Well Ray when I win you have to do anything I say for a day

"Fine but if I win you have to do one thing that I ask of you

"Only one thing that's easy"

"Great then let's pick the game"

Me and Neptune picked a game called nepper Fighter 5 we pick our characters and start the game

Neptune won the first round

"well Ray it looks like I'm going to win"

"There still 2 more rounds you know"

I won round 2

"Not to sure of yourself now are you Neptune"

"Oh I'm sure of myself that I'm going to kick your butt"

I barely won Round 3 which meant I win the bet

"I can't believe I lost

"well I won the bet Neptune which means you have to do one thing I ask of you

"fine what do you want me to do?

I want you to take m-" before I could finish what I was saying Neptune face turned red and she shouted at me

"NO NO NO NO NOOOO I CAN'T DO THAT RAY"

"wait Neptune whats wrong?" I ask her

"Well Ray we did only meet 5 days ago and you're a little young too ask me to do that kind of thing with you

I knew what she meant My face then turned very red I then say "t-that's not what I was going to ask of you"

"really that's a relief but what were you going to have me do?"

"I-I wanted you to take me with you to lastation tomorrow"

"sure I'll take you with me but can I ask why"

"W-Well I can't stay here forever so I thought I should see what lastation is like"

"Ray you shouldn't worry about that right now"

"o-okay Neptune I won't worry about that now anyway I'm going to bed now so goodnight"

"I should get some sleep too Goodnight Ray"

* * *

 **well I hope I did better with this chapter and thanks for** **reading**


	3. Chapter 3 lastation

**i** **tried to make it easier to tell who talked this chapter**

* * *

 **Raymond's pov**

I got up from bed and leave My room to eat breakfast after I was done I went back to my room to get ready for the trip to lastation when I was done I went to the living room only to see Neptune and Nepgear waiting for me

"Good morning Neptune and Nepgear are we all ready to go"

"yup we're already to go Ray"

I followed Neptune and Nepgear to the Balcony

"So why are we at the Balcony is an helicopter going to pick us up or something"

"there no helicopter Raymond we're going to fly there in hdd" Nepgear says

"Hdd?" I said

"Hdd is mine and Neptune goddess's form"

"what you guys are able to transform!"

"yup me and nep'jr are able too transform"

"Wait if you two are going to fly there how I am going to get there?"

"me and nep'jr are going to carry you"

"Well if your going to carry me can you both promise not to drop me"

"we won't drop you and if we do drop you me and Neptune are fast enough to catch you in time"

"...uh Nepgear there shouldn't be a if I would like not to fall"

"why are you afraid of falling Ray"

"Neptune You met me because i fell out of the sky and almost died remember"

"Oh yeah I remember alright i also remember me having to carry you to the basilicom"

"Okay I see your point anyways we should probably get going"

"you ready Nepgear"

"Yes sis"

Neptune and Nepgear "transform"

I saw a bright light coming from Neptune and Nepgear I tried to look but the light was to bright for me to see them transform after the light died down i was able to see them again Nepgear didn't really look like she changed much but Neptune looked like she was an completely different person I didn't know what to say

"What's wrong Ray didn't expect me to change this much"

"...uhh no I didn't but why do you look so different but Nepgear doesn't"

"That's just the way we look in our goddess from Ray"

"oh okay" I look over to Nepgear and say "Nepgear to you have something to say before we leave"

"It's just I'm a little worried that the other's won't like you or try to hurt you"

"Now I'm worried but what makes you say that"

"Well Raymond it's just that I don't think the others are going to get along with you"

"Why do you say that?

"Well Raymond before we met you the only friends we had were girls"

"Now I see the problem but it feels like I'm an little special now"

"Ray you're from a different dimension I would say that's special"

"thanks Neptune but Nepgear I'll be fine I hope anyways let's get going"

Neptune\purple heart and Nepgear\purple sister grab my arms and start flying After a hour of flying I was able to see lastation

"It's this lastation"

"Yes Ray this is lastation

"you know just by looking at it I can already tell that I'm not going to like this place more than Planeptune"

"What makes you say that Raymond"

"Well planeptune looks nicer to me and I think there's to many factories"

"Ray its an good thing that you didn't say that in front of Noire"

"if i did would she kill me"

"no but she would probably yell at you" Neptune says

"Is that really big building the place"

"Yes Raymond that's the place" Nepgear says

Neptune and Nepgear put me down and landed next to me they both transform back to normal

"Neptune your late and who is this you bought with you we're having a meeting you know"

"Well if you must know Noire this my new friend Ray"

"...Uh hello Noire" I said

Don't talk to me anyways Neptune come on"

"Wait Noire"

"yes Nepgear"

"Do you know where Uni might be"

"I think She's in her room"

"I'll see you both later" Neptune said"

:me and Nepgear "Bye Neptune"

I follow Nepgear and ask her "So Nepgear whats this meeting about"

"it's about a world tournament"

"A world tournament you mean like an fighting one with like weapons"

"Yes Raymond it's that kind of tournament"

"Wait But wouldn't one of the CPU's win?

"that would be the case Raymond but me and the other CPU's are not enterent the tournament"

"Why not?"

"we're looking for champions because at one point me and some of the other CPU'S were captured for 3 years we need champions to make sure that never happened again"

"but wouldn't The CPU's be stronger than the champions and You said champions if there is more than one champion then whats the point of a world tournament if there can be only one winner aka only one champion

"Yes but the more people we have the better chance we have of winning and too answer your 2nd question Neptune and the other's are going to pick there champions and the world tournament is to test their skills"

"Oh okay. then makes a lot more sense but what if"

"hey what are you doing Nepgear"

Me and Nepgear turn around to find a girl that looks almost exactly like Noire"

"oh Uni I was just looking for you"

"Well I'm right here and Nepgear who's this guy with you is he your boyfriend"

I saw Nepgear blushing at what Uni said and I'm sure my face also turned a little red

"GOOODNESS no he is not my boyfriend, he is the Boy Neptune found"

"Okay there is no need to shout Nepgear, So what's his name?"

"Well his name is Raymond and he is form a different dimension"

"He is well Raymond how is it like in your dimension"

"uh to be honest it's bad there is always some kind of war going on some people well kill you if they think you look at them the wrong way there is a lot of evil people but there is some good people and I would like to think I'm one of them but there are good thing in it"

"that does sound bad" Uni says

"well I'm happy that I ended up here it's so much nicer than my dimension"

"Really but what about your family won't they miss you"

"I d-don't have any family members left and if I do it would be on my dad's side but i wouldn't know where to find them" I say sadly

"I'm sorry I bought it up"

"it's okay you don't have to apologize"

"So Uni what do you want to do" Nepgear said

"I can't Really do anything with you right now Nepgear"

"Why not Uni?"

"because Noire told me to wait for someone"

"really Who is it"

"I really shouldn't tell you but Noire already knows who she wants lastation's champion to be"

"Really that's good"

"Anyway Nepgear is your sister even looking for a champion

"not really but she did ask Falcom if she wanted to became planeptune's champion but Falcom said no

"Well if she can't find anyone she could have Raymond be the champion"

"yeah I don't think that's a good idea Uni" I said

"Why not"

"Because I'm New to using weapons"

"Really that's to bad"

"Are you 2 done taking to lady Uni yet"

We all turn around see a guy

"Who are you" both me and Nepgear said

Uni answer mine and Nepgear question "this is the person I was taking about

"I have a name you know and it's Gray sparrow

* * *

 **Name: Gray** **sparrow**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: male**

 **Appearance: snow white hair similar to Kei's and** **light blue eyes also has** **pale white skin, a normal build for a 16 year old, a very nice black and blue** **button up shirt and black** **dress pants and some very nice looking blue** **shoes**

* * *

"Well hello Gray my name is Raymond it's nice to meet you"

"Look i don't have time to talk to a nobody like you"

"Hey I've only been in this world for a week so give me a break"

He looks at me like i was crazy than he says "Anyway lady Uni it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well it's good to see who my sister picked to be lastation's champion"

"I look at Nepgear and whisper to her "Nepgear I know I just meet him but I already don't like him

Nepgear whisper back to me "why do you say that Raymond he seems nice"

"Yeah to Uni but he called me a nobody and I don't think he knows who you're" i look at Gray and then back to Nepgear and say to her "hey Nepgear I'm going to test something"

Nepgear looked at me with an don't do it face I then said to Nepgear "don't worry I'll be fine" I look at Uni and say to her "hey Uni can you tell me where the bathroom is"

Before Uni could answer me Gray looked at me and said "if you don't mind I'm taking to lady Uni right now so go away like the poor nobody that you're and take that girl with you"

Me, Nepgear and Uni look at Gray I then say to Nepgear "see what did I say"

Uni says to Nepgear "Nepgear I'll be right back make sure they don't fight" before Nepgear could say anything Uni was already walking away

Gray says to me "what are you taking about"

"Well Gray I was testing you to see what kind of person you're and by the looks of it you're probably some jerk oh and by the way this girl you called a nobody is the CPU candidate of planeptune Nepgear"

"Look you nobody I don't care about you or the CPU candidate of planeptune all I care about is lastation and me winning the tournament for lastation"

"Gray" we all see Uni with somebody who looked like Gray

"Shit" said Gray

"Hey Nepgear who is that next to Uni

"That's kei the Oracle of lastation

"Gray how many times do I have to tell you not to start a fight

"But h-

"No but's now look Gray you have a lot of skill and you're one of the best fighter in lastation but you're not the best, the only reason lady Noire picked you Is because you're a lot younger then the other's and because of that she thinks with a little time you could be the best but if you keep starting fights like this I could have lady Noire find someone else understand"

"Y-Yes I understand"

"Good now apologise to him"

"but I di-"

"I said no but's now say it"

"Fine" Gray looks at me and says "I'm sorry"

"Good now let's go until lady Noire is ready to see you" and with that Gray and Kei walk away

"What just happened" i said

Nepgear says to me "I'm not sure*

I look at Uni and say "uh Uni what exactly just happened

"Oh well you see Kei and Gray are cousin's and kei told me if it looked like he was going to start a fight I should get her"

Me and Nepgear "Oh"

"So Nepgear when is the tournament happening"

"It's in 6 months form now why do you ask Raymond?"

Well I was thinking about entering the tournament"

"Goodness Raymond are you sure you only just used a weapon yesterday"

"Wait you mean you don't know how to fight and you want to enter a world tournament that pretty dumb you know" Uni says

"Well i know but I kinda want to see how far I can made it

"I don't see you going past the 1st round

"you know I was hoping that you were going to say at least past round 2 but that's fine"

"I feel like that is more to it than that Raymond" said Nepgear

"There is Nepgear remember yesterday how I said I wanted to help people"

"Sorry Raymond but I don't remember you ever saying that"

"Oh yeah me and Neptune meet you at the guild that day my bad but anyways I want to help people like my mom did so I thought that the tournament would be a good way to test my skills

"If you just want to help people than just join the guild" Uni says

"That's what I plan on doing, anyways Histy said ones I'm good enough I have to move out of the basilicom so it's not like I really have a choice also can one of you tell me where the bathroom it"

* * *

 **With Neptune**

"so Noire what is this meeting about again?"

"I already told you it's about where the tournament is going to be"

"oh yeah I remember now but I don't see this meeting ended well"

 **"** don't worry me, Blanc and Vert agreed on something so that this meeting didn't ended up in a fight"

"Really what is it Noire"

"Well we're going play a game to see where the tournament will be"

"Oh really that sounds like fun"

Neptune and Noire went into the meeting room only to see everything set up and Vert and Blanc waiting for them

 **a little while later**

:Neptune "Yes I win"

:Blanc "DAMM IT"

:Vert "I was so close to winner"

:Noire "I can't believe I lost"

"well I may have lost but if we ever have another tournament after this one let's agree that the next one won't be in planeptune" said Vert

:Noire and Blanc "agreed"

"Hey now that's not fair"

"Neptune You really shouldn't be complain the first gamindustri world tournament is going to be in planeptune" said Blanc

"I guess your right"

"Before this meeting ends I would like to ask all of you if you have found your champion's yet" Noire said

Vert says "Why yes I have but if you want to see him\her why don't you just come to leanbox

"Blanc says i don't have one yet but I'm meeting a few people next week so it could be one of them. what about you Noire do you have someone already"

"I don't yet but after this I will be meeting someone who could be"

"What about you Neptune have you found anyone yet" Vert says

"Uhh why of course I find someone his name is Raymond but I like to call him Ray Neptune says in a not believable way

"I should have known that you haven't found anyone yet Neptune" Noire says

"I did find someone in fact I bought him with me today"

"You mean that boy you bought with you today" Noire says

"Yep him"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we see him would you Neptune" Blanc says

"Uhh of course not I'll take you to him right now"

Neptune leave the meeting room followed by Blanc and Vert to look for Raymond

 **a minute and half later**

"Hey Ray there you're" Neptune runs up to Raymond and whisper to him "Hey Ray I kinda need you to go a long with me here"

"Uh sure but what I'm doing exactly"

"Is this him" says Blanc

"Yep this is planeptune's champion Ray"

Well shit Raymond thought "Uh h-hello it's a pleasure to meet both of you"

"Well he seems a little shy but Neptune I hope you don't mind me saying this but isn't he a little young" Vert says

"Well Vert he might be young but he is one of planeptune's best fighters" Neptune says

"I should got going I promise my sisters that I well play with them" Blanc says

"I will also be going there is a 4 goddess's online event going on right now and I don't want to miss it"

Both Blanc and Vert walk away only leaving Neptune and Raymond

"Neptune did you make me planeptune's champion"

"Yep wait a minute how to you about the champion stuff"

"Nepgear told me about it but that isn't important right now why did you tell them that I'm one of the best fighter in planeptune we both know that I'm probably the worst fighter in planeptune so why

"Well it seems that everyone else already had an idea of who their champions were going to be and then they asked me and I may have said your name"

"So you just make me planeptune's champion just because you couldn't think of anyone else"

"I mean when you put it look that"

"Neptune I'm sorry but I can't do this I'm not good enough"

"Ray don't be like that you're the main character

"what do you mean main character"

"Oh nothing but anyway I know your not good enough but I know with some time you will be good enough so please"

sigh."okay fine I'll do it. I will try my best but I can't promise anything

"That's good enough for me and if you're planeptune's champion you don't have to move out of the basilicom and you will be able to help people

"Well that's good i don't have to look for a New place to stay at anyway so do you know good place to eat around here"

"I know of a place and it's real good too

That's good now let's find Nepgear and go eat"

after Neptune and Raymond find Nepgear they went to go get some food after that they went back home and Neptune and Raymond agreed to tell Histy about Raymond being planeptune's champion tomorrow

* * *

 **ok so it's been awhile but I promise that I will try to get Chapters out faster anyways I hope you like this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 1st day of training

**So the reason why I call them champion's is because when I was thinking about what to call them I was playing the legend of Zelda** **breath of the wild**

* * *

 **Raymond's pov**

me and Neptune went to tell histoire about Neptune making me planeptune's champion and let's just say that she wasn't to happy about it

"Neptune you made Raymond planeptune's champion he is too young and is nowhere near experience enough" histoire says in an angry voice

"I know Histy but I don't know anyone else that and I trust Ray, I think he will make a great champion in time"

"Neptune i don't think we have an enough time to train him we do however have time to find someone else and I know you trust Raymond but making him champion is a bad idea"

"Histy come on give him a chance

"I'm very much against this but fine I'll give him one month and I will test him and if he doesn't pass you have to fine a new champion"

"He will pass I'll make sure he will"

"do I have a say in this"

Both Neptune and histoire "no"

"Yeah ok good to know"

Well Neptune and histoire were taking I walk away for a moment and see Nepgear she asked what was going on I then tell her that Neptune make me planeptune's champion

"Goodness she did"

"Neptune said that she didn't know anyone else and that she trust me"

"I could see that i wouldn't want someone I didn't trust"

"Ray" Neptune called my name

Me and Nepgear walk to where Neptune and histoire were taking only to see Neptune was alone

"Hey Neptune where did histoire go"

"She went out anyways Ray let's go nep'jr you could help too

"Okay sis"

"where are we going?" I say

"The training room" Neptune says

I don't have a good feeling about this" I said

Me, Neptune and Nepgear enter the training room

"Ok we're here Ray now I want you to have a little match with Nepgear

"that doesn't sound to bad"

"Nepgear I want you to go all out"

"ok now it sounds bad"

"Neptune are you sure about this I don't want to hurt him"

"It's fine Nepgear it's only to see how long he will last against you"

I whisper to myself "I'm so going to get my ass kicked"

Me and Nepgear summon our weapons

"let's do this fight" Neptune says

I run at Nepgear as fast as I can and try to get a hit in But she dodged she then attacked me I blocked the first hit but the rest of the attacks hit me and I went down

 **a hour later**

I woke up with my body in pain I looked around to see that I was in the living room and saw Neptune and Nepgear looking at me

"Oh Ray you finally woke up" Neptune says

Nepgear came up to me and said "I'm so sorry Raymond i didn't mean to hurt you

"I know you didn't Nepgear

"Ray came on let's do a quest

"Look Neptune I know that you want me to become planeptune's champion and this is a part of my training but can you give me a minute. I just got my butt kicked

"sure thing Ray"

 **a little later**

me, Neptune and Nepgear go to the guild and get a quest to kill 15 bit's

"Ok so where do we find bit's?"

"We can find them in the Station area Raymond"

"Well let's get going"

 **Station area**

"Ok we're here let's go kick some bit" Neptune says

We walked around little bit until we saw a couple of Bit's

"There they are let's go get them" I say

"Wait Ray I need to tell you something"

"Yes Neptune"

"Well you see Ray you're going to fight the bit's alone

I sigh then say "if I'm doing this alone than why are you and Nepgear here"

"One you needed us to get here and two if you're having to much trouble me and Nepgear well help you"

"That is good to know and I'll try my best" I walk away from Neptune and Nepgear and go to where the bit's are at

"Neptune are you sure about this shouldn't we help him"

"I want to Nepgear but Histy only give him a month before she puts him through some kind of test and I need to make sure that he will pass the test" Neptune says

"Neptune why did you want Raymond to be planeptune's champion anyway"

"well yesterday everyone was taking about the champion's and I was asked if I found someone and kind of said Ray's name but I thought about it. I don't want him to be alone he seems like he has been through a lot and he doesn't have any family I'm worried that when he thinks he is ready he will just leave and get himself hurt or killed"

"I didn't know you cared about Raymond like that Neptune"

"What Nepgear It's not like that it's just he has nobody to look after him and if he becomes planeptune's champion he will have me, you and our friends to look after him"

"Oh I see"

"HEY I'M DONE HERE LET'S GO FIND MORE"

"Come on Nepgear let's get going"

1 minute later

"look there more of them"

I ran at one of the bit's and kill it in one hit another one tried to attack me but I was able to dodge and counter attack one of them tried to attack form behind but I quickly turned around kicking it away from me i turn back and finish the one I had already attacked I then finished the one I kicked

I look back at Neptune and Nepgear and say "how did I do"

"I think You did pretty good Raymond"

"You did better than you did least time with the dogoo's Ray"

"thank you Nepgear and Neptune I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that be the way what were you too talking about little bit ago

"Oh nothing just a little sister chat" Neptune says

"Oh ok then let's find more bit's"

After awhile we find more bit's and it didn't take me to long to finish them, we return to the guild and turn in the quest we then when back to the basilicom

"Ray Wait"

"Yes Neptune"

"I just got a idea"

"Something tells me that I'm not going to like your idea"

"Hey don't be like that Ray I think this will be good for you in the long run"

"Ok what is it"

"Well Ray instead of taking the elevator up I'm going to have you take the stairs"

"Don't you think that's a bit much Neptune"

"He's gonna be fine Nepgear don't worry"

"ok Neptune one You're crazy two what makes you think that I won't just wait awhile then take the elevator"

"Oh Ray that's because you're also going to carry me on your back"

"So what you're telling is that I'm going to have to walk up a lot of stairs and I also have to carry you"

"Yep"

"do I have a say in this"

*nope"

"Of course I don't fine get on"

"I didn't think that you would give up that easy well anyways jump"

"hey Don't just jump on me like that"

"sorry"

"Whatever at least you're pretty light"

"I'll see you later Nepgear"

"Don't hurt yourself"

"I'll try not to"

After awhile of walking up some stairs

"hey Neptune"

"Yes Ray

I forgot to ask but how long was my fight against Nepgear"

"5 seconds"

"well i didn't last long. Neptune Why Are you making me do all of this and why make me the champion when there is much better options"

"it's because I trust you Ray"

"I know that there is more to it than just that"

"Well Ray to tell you the truth I don't want you to go. you will have nobody to look after you what if you get hurt or worse nobody will be able to help you but this way you will have friends to look after you"

"I-I see so you're just worried about me. thank you Neptune it means a lot"

"No problem Ray anyways I think I'm going to take a nap now

"Ok Neptune"

Neptune fell asleep I stopped and through about using the elevator now that she is asleep but I also thought about what she said i sigh then I started to walk up the stairs again

By the time I made it to the top of the stairs my legs were killing me and I was out of breath

"Nep-Neptune wake up"

Neptune opened her eyes "what's the matter Ray"

"We're at the top so please get off of me"

"Oh sure thing"

"Thank you"

After almost dying me and Neptune make it to the living room I sit down and see Nepgear and ask her "Nepgear can you get Me some water please"

"Of course I'll get it for you"

"You know Ray you're going to have to do that everyday"

"what I'm going to die if I do that again"

no you won't besides what doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

"Here you go Raymond"

"Thanks Nepgear"

I drink my water and got up "I'm gonna go to sleep for a little awhile can one of you wake me up when dinner is ready"

"Sure thing Ray"

I walk to my room and as soon as I hit my bed I fell asleep

* * *

 **with Neptune**

"Neptune don't you think that you should go a little easy on Raymond"

"I want to Nepgear but if I know Histy she will make the test hard" but once the test is over I'll go a little more easy on him"

"Alright Neptune i'll see you later I need to start making a watch for Raymond"

"why are you making a watch for Ray?"

"well you see Raymond can't see his own HP, stats and level so I'm making the watch so he can see them

"What I didn't know this but anyways you should probably start making that for him because he is going need it"

Nepgear leaves the room

the front door opened

"Hey nep-nep

"Compa it's so nice to see you by the way where iffy

"Iffy is talking to Histy right now but she should be here soon oh I almost forgot but where is Ray-Ray I wanted to make sure he's ok

"His sleeping right now

"Ok I'll wait till he wakes up and Nep-Nep why is Histy mad at you"

"She is mad at me because I made Ray planeptune's champion

"Planeptune's champion?"

"that's right you don't know well to put it easy the champion is going to help The CPU

"Nep-Nep why doesn't Histy want Ray-Ray to be planeptune's champion"

"because he doesn't have the experience for the job

"Nep, Compa"

"Hey Iffy long time no see" Neptune says

"Yeah sorry about that but I had a lot to do and by the way why would you pick someone who has no experience to be the champion"

"I'll tell you later once this chapter is over iffy"

"okay fine but where is he"

"asleep"

"And why is he asleep"

"I kinda over worked him"

"How did you do that"

well we did a quest and made him do all the work I also made him walk up the stairs here with me on his back"

"Why would you make him do that"

"It's for his training Histy is going test him and I need him to be ready for the worst"

"Well anyway where Is gear at"

"Oh she is making something for Ray"

"I'm going to talk with gear for awhile so I'll see you later"

* * *

 **some time later Raymond's pov**

"Ray wake up"

I got up and saw Neptune "oh hi Neptune is dinner ready"

"Yep it is"

I follow Neptune to the dining room and I saw Nepgear, histoire, Compa and someone who I haven't seen before

"So you must be Raymond you're a lot younger than I thought you would be " the girl I haven't seen before says

"I get that a lot anyways you're one of Neptune's friends right"

"good guess and my name is IF the _wind-walker of Gamindustri!"_

 _"Well IF with to you do for a living"_

 _"I'm working for the_ Guild

"I actually was going to work for the Guild once I got better with a sword but the whole Neptune making me planeptune's champion happened"

"Well whatever the reason nep must trust you a lot for her to just make you the champion"

"I don't know why she has so much trust in me we have only known each other for a week I but if she has trust in me then I do the best I can for her

"Uh Ray that's nice of you do say but you do know that I'm right here and that everyone is looking at you"

It was at this moment I knew I fucked up "I-I knew that it's just that"

"you forgot that she was here didn't you" IF says

"I j-just kinda forgot she was here at the moment"

"But how she was the one who woke you up"

" I know but sometimes I just forgot because I'm taking to someone else my mom had this problem too"

"That doesn't really explain it but if we keep taking the food is going to get cold so let's drop it for now"

We all began to eat there was a lot of talking but I noticed that histoire and Neptune would not talk to each other after we were done eating everyone was doing there own thing I went to where histoire was at

"Hey histoire can we talk"

"Of course Raymond what do you wish to talk about"

I wanted to talk about the champion thing"

"I see go on"

"Well I know that you don't want me to be planeptune's champion and that you're mad at Neptune because she picked me but Neptune when I was hurt she talked to me and I told her about my past she only wants me to be the champion because she is worried about me. because she thinks that when I'm ready to leave that I will get myself hurt or killed and nobody will be able to help me so please don't be mad at Neptune

Histoire give me a smile then said "I understand Raymond but I think there may be another reason why Neptune picked you"

"You do?"

"Yes Raymond I think Neptune picked you to become planeptune's champion because you have a kind heart"

"Y-You really think so"

"Yes Raymond I do"

"Thank you and I'll try my best to be a good champion I promise"

"I know you will Raymond now if you don't mind I'm going to talk with Neptune

"I don't mind at all"

and with that histoire went to find Neptune. Me however with to find IF

"there you're IF i wanted to ask you something"

Without even looking at me she said "No"

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say"

"Fine let's hear it"

"I wanted to ask you if you can help me with my training"

"Oh sure I thought you were going to ask me something else"

"wait What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought that you were going to ask me out"

"Wh-What I wasn't going to ask you out I mean we just meet not to long ago what kind of person do you think I'm?"

"I don't know it's just most of the time when a guy wants to ask me something it's usually to ask me out"

How about we forgot this and go to the training room"

"Sure why not"

 **the training room**

"ok let's began

IF rushed at me with attacks I blocked a few of the attacks she then used some kind of fire move on me I then fall to the ground in pain

"OW it hurts more than I thought it would"

"Are you ok Raymond i might have over did it"

"I could be better by the why what was that fire move you did to me

"We should probably get you to Compa but if you must know That was fire magic"

"Fire magic can you teach me it"

"Maybe later" but right now let's go to compa"

It didn't take long to find Compa but she wasn't happy about me getting hurt again but she was worried about me

"Iffy you should have went easy on Ray-Ray"

"I know but i thought he would be a little better

"you know IF I could have told you I'm not very good

"That's no excuse iffy and Ray-Ray you should try to be more careful"

"I can't make any promises but I'll try"

"Well i should be going see you later Compa, Raymond"

I'm going to go to Ray-Ray remember try to be careful"

I will bye Compa"

It was getting late I thought about going to bed but before that I thought I'll go see what Neptune is doing

I find Neptune in the living room playing a game

"what game you playing Neptune

Neptune stop what she was playing and jumped at me giving me a hug I was a bit surprised at it and my face was probably a little red but I could tell she was happy about something and I think I know what it is

"Ray I have good news Histy said that you don't have to take the test and she's ok with you becoming planeptune's champion now but you do have to keep training" she then looked at me and noticed that I was little beat up "Ray what happened to you?"

"well I asked IF if she could help me with training let's just say I got butt kicked"

"I'll go a little more easy with you for now on ok"

"That's good to know anyhow I'm gonna go to bed now"

"Wait Ray before you do go to bed do you want to play a game with me"

"Sure but not for long"

After playing a game with Neptune i went to bed and through about how my training and about what Neptune told me before i fall asleep

* * *

 **I would like to think that I'm getting better at this except for the fights i still suck at them but anyways I hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 Lowee

**i really haven't been** **motivation for a while now so that is why this chapter took so long sorry**

* * *

 **Raymond's pov**

it's been two weeks since my training began and anytime I trained with Neptune, Nepgear and IF I got my ass kicked every time I have however been improving like being able to block more hits and being able to dodge some but I haven't been able to get a hit in on any of them

Neptune said that I probably wouldn't be able to train today so I asked why

"Because Ray we're going to lowee"

"Lowee, that's one of the for nations right?"

"Yep it is"

"Okay but why are we going there?"

"Well Ray. Blanc has picked lowee's champion and since I showed you to her, she said that it would be ok to see her champion"

"Alright sounds fun as long as he\her isn't like Gray

"Who's Gray?"

"he might be lastation's champion let's just say he isn't very nice anyways. is Nepgear coming with us"

"She should be here"

"Well In any case let's wait for her"

45 minutes later

"Neptune, should we just leave. Because it's almost been a hour now

"She will be here. Ray"

another 45 minutes go by

"Neptune i don't think she is coming"

"Maybe you're right but just to be sure I'll call her"

"Wait why didn't you call her sooner, instead of just waiting around for over an hour"

"I was sure that she world be here by now, also if you didn't want to wait why didn't you call her"

"Neptune you know that I don't have a phone"

"Oops sorry I kinda forgot about that Ray"

Neptune tunes on her phone and calls Nepgear

"Hay Nepgear where are you. Me and Ray, have been waiting for you"

"what do you mean waiting for me. I told you that I would meet you at lowee later. Because I would be helping histoire"

"Oh yeah now that I think about it you did say something like that"

"Well I'm almost done helping histoire so I'll see you later Neptune bye"

"Bye nep'jr"

"What did Nepgear say?"

"she said that she was helping Histy and that she would be a little later"

"Well okay let's go"

After flying for about 1 hour we made it to lowee and it looked amazing, we leaded next to a big building which I can only assume is Lowee's basilicom, i looking back at Neptune and she already transformed back to normal we walk in the basilicom but right when we get in Neptune shouted

"Hey Blanc we're here"

"Neptune Why Are you shouting" I say

"Because Ray I don't know where she is. And if I shout there a good chance that she will come to us"

"...I honestly don't know what to except form you sometimes you could be so random but you being random is fun to be around sometimes"

"you know saying nice things to me isn't going to get you anywhere"

"t-thats not what I was trying to do. besides even if it was like that i wouldn't want to do something stupid and ruin our friendship

"Ray you're one of the nice ones, huh?"

"I really haven't been for the last 3 years well until I ended up here"

"came on Ray You can't blame yourself for that. from what you told me you had it pretty bad at that time"

"A lot of people had it bad"

"Ray don't be like that you have friends now"

"I guess you're right. I'm better then I was before"

"Neptune i see that you're late like always" Blanc says

"Hello Blanc how you been"

"I'm fine but what about your champion is he okay for a fight soon"

"He's fine But, he may not look it but he can take a beating"

"Do I have a say in this"

Both Neptune and Blanc "no"

"...Uhh how about I need an adult will that work?"

"Sorry to say Ray, but me and Blanc are adults"

"I can never get out of anything. Anyways lady Blanc if I may ask who am I going to fight?

"who do you think you'll be fighting"

"If I have to guess I would say your champion"

"If you already knew that why did you ask "

"I was trying to get my hopes up that I didn't have to fight your champion"

"...Neptune is this guy really your champion, you said that he is one of the best fighter in planeptune"

I look at Neptune and say "Neptune I think we should just tell her"

"What exactly do you want to tell me?" Blanc says

"Are you sure, Ray"

"Yes I'm sure, Neptune anyway lady Blanc there is something you should know about me" one explanation later

"So Raymond is from another dimension and he has little combat experience, yet you made him your champion is that all of it"

"Well I also saved Ray's life but if you want Ray's backstory you're gonna have to ask him for that"

"I rather not talk about that at the moment, anyway where is your champion lady Blanc"

"he's not to far from here follow me"

We follow Blanc until we arrived at a room Blanc opened the door and we go inside the room only to see there was a boy around my age reading what looked like a kids book he looked up form the book and saw me he put the book down

Hello everyone my name is Icarus Snow

* * *

 **name: Icarus Snow**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: male**

 **Appearance: short** **messy** **brown hair green eyes pale white skin** **white shirt** **light blue zip up hoodie** **white pants blue tennis shoes** **little bit skinny 5 feet 3 inches tall**

* * *

I look at Blanc and say to her "why is he reading a kids book"

"it's a long story but Icarus might tell you later"

"Are you planeptune's champion" Icarus says to me

"yes I'm planeptune's champion Raymond it's nice to meet you Icarus"

"Well Raymond I didn't except you to be around my age"

"How old are you" I ask Icarus

I'm almost 15, my birthday is a month form now how about you?"

"I turned 15 about almost a month ago and I honestly didn't except for one of the other champions to be younger than me"

"seems like they became fast friends don't you think Blanc" Neptune says

"they do and it's an good thing too, I wouldn't want them hating each other it would be bad for everyone if they did"

"Yeah I guess so"

As I was talking to Icarus something hit me in the face really hard, I almost fell down but Icarus catch me I look at what hit me and to my surprise it was a book, I pick up the book and was going to throw it back at whoever hit me with it but right when I was going to throw the book back I noticed that the person who throw the book was just an kid

I put down the book and asked Blanc "why did this kid throw a book at me" she didn't reply to me instead she went to the kid and started to yelling at her. I also noticed that there was another kid right next to the kid Blanc is yelling at.

"Ray are you okay" Neptune says

"Yeah I'm fine Neptune I've been through worse

"Ram how many times do i have to tell you not to throw stuff at people"

"It's not my fault he's a dummy for not moving out of the way"

"Ram that's not the point don't throw stuff got it"

"Yes sis"

"Good now apologize to Raymond"

"fine" Ram said not to happy about it. "I'm sorry dummy"

"I see You're that kind of kid"

"Hay I'm not you big dummy"

"sure your not. Anyways lady Blanc if me and Icarus are going to fight can you show me to the training room"

"Sure I can follow me"

"Please wait" we turn around only to see Nepgear

"Nep'jr it's nice to see you finally make it"

"Thanks Neptune, oh. I almost forgot Raymond this is for you here"

"A watch thanks Nepgear but I gotta ask why did you get me a watch for I haven't really done anything?"

"Raymond that's not what the watch is for remember the first time you did a quest you couldn't see your. hp or stats"

"What you mean that Raymond can't see his own stats?" Icarus says

"yep he can't so Nep'jr made him the watch so that he can" Neptune says

"Yeah I remember so I'm guessing the watch is for that"

"You can also see your level and equipment with it"

"Wow thanks Nepgear also if I ever broke it you could fix it or make me me a new one"

"I can but please don't try to broke it"

"I'll try Nepgear, anyway let's go

We all made to the training room and I put on the watch Nepgear made for me the first thing I do check my level, Raymond lv5. I then look at my stats "Uh Nepgear is my stats good for lv5?"

"Well Raymond you're well-rounded in every stat but it looks like you have an pretty good speed stat" says Nepgear

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's pretty good Raymond"

"That's a relief. anyhow Icarus are you ready"

"I actually wanted to talk to you a little more before we fight. Would that be okay Blanc?"

"It's fine Icarus but don't take to long"

Icarus take me to the other side of the training room and started talking to me kinda of quality "So Raymond which one of them are you dating"

"Uh what exactly to you mean?"

"I'm asking you if you're dating Neptune or Nepgear"

"wait what why are you asking me That"

Icarus looked like he was trying to come up with something to say then he finally says "I Uh well it's just that when you got hit with the book I could tell Neptune was worried about you and Nepgear looked so happy when you realize what the watch was"

"Something tells me there is something else and I think I know what it is, if I had to guess you either like Neptune or Nepgear"

I don't like Neptune or Nepgear I like" Icarus realize what he was about to say so he stopped talking but it was already to late I knew what name he was going to say

"I get it now you like Blanc don't" Icarus face turned red and at that moment I knew that I was right "Okay so you like Blanc so why ask if I was dating Neptune or Nepgear?"

"W-Well I was hoping that if you're dating one of them that you might be able to give me some advice"

"I'm Sorry to tell you this but I have never dated anyone ever so i don't got any advice to give you"

"Okay but since you know who I like, you have to tell me who you like"

I don't have to tell you anything but I will tell you what I think, both of them are really cute but I can't really say who i like, I haven't really through about it"

"Oh, I see well okay then, we should get ready before Blanc gets mad"

Me and Icarus summons our weapons Icarus has an Sledge Axe. I don't how good Icarus is but if I want to win I'm probably gotta have to out think him

"Okay the rules are simple no items no hits below the belt and if your Up goes below 15% you lose now fight" says Blanc

Icarus came at me with full force but I noticed that his attacks didn't have any style it was like he was just trying to hit me and I was going to use that to my advantage, he wasn't able to hit me because I was dodging all of his attacks

I waited until I was about to find a opening and attacked. After a while of waiting and attacking, Icarus got an little upset "that's it if you won't stop dodging than I'll make you stop, frozen hammer"

The floor around me became to freeze, I tried I get out of it but one of my legs get frozen I tried to get it out, I look at Icarus only to see him coming at me as fast as he can at me with a frozen hammer "this is going to hurt" I said to myself

He was able to hit me with his attack, I want flying to the other side of the training room and I was in a lot of pain I look at my watch and see that I have 61% of my hp, I got up off the ground

"You know Icarus that really hurt I'm not going to let you do that again"

"well I had to hit you one why or another and I will get you again with it

"Okay I'm done with with dodging until I fine an opening it's time I go on the attack" I ran at Icarus fast as I can, I strike him with my sword 4 times with the last strike being an powerful hit but I made a mistake with the last strike

Because of how much force I put in the attack I was left open for Icarus to attack me he hit me 6 times with the axe part of his weapon then once with the hammer part of his weapon

I back away to look at my hp it was 40% "I'm finishing this now frozen hammer" the floor began to freeze again but this time I had a plan I tried get away from the ice but I my leg got frozen again I see Icarus's Sledge Axe began to freeze but This is right where I want him

"blazing flame" the flames got rid of the ice and freed my leg I made a dash at Icarus and my sword began to catch fire, I strike him 10 times with my flaming sword, I thought that was it but Icarus catch me off guard and hit me with his frozen hammer

I went flying and hit the wall of the training room then fell to the ground I look at my hp and it was only at 1% "this fight is over" Blanc said, Neptune and Nepgear came to my side

"Raymond are you okay" Nepgear says

"well besides all the pain I feel fine

"Ray now is not the time to be making jokes" says Neptune

"Yeah I know, now can you girls help me up please" Neptune and Nepgear help me up to my feet "Nepgear didn't you say that My Hp was going to protect me?"

"Raymond I said that it protects you from dying and anything that can kill you but you can still get little cuts and feel pain"

"Nepgear that would have been nice to know where you first told me about my hp"

"Raymond I thought you knew because you got hurt from training with me, Neptune and IF"

"great not only did I lose but now I feel dumb for not realize that I still feel pain with hp"

"Rom, Ram heal Icarus and Raymond " Blanc says

"Okay Blanc" both Ron and Ram said, Ram went to Icarus and Rom went to me started to heal me

"I didn't know healing magic was a thing that world have been nice to know when I first got here and was in a bed for 4 days

"Oh don't you start Ray I had Compa use healing magic on You when before you woke up now stop being mean to us" Neptune says

"Sorry this is just all so new to me and I don't know anything about this place or what's in it and I just don't know how to take it all in"

"Miss Nepgear what is he talking about" Rom says

"Well you see Rom"

"Ray is form a different dimension"

"really"

"Neptune i was going to tell Rom" Nepgear says

"Sorry Nepgear but I thought it would be faster if I just said it nice and simple"

"Alright but next time please let me say it"

Alright all done" Rom says she then went to where Ram was and says "Ram I found out Mister Raymond is form a different dimension"

"You mean that dummy is form another dimension"

"sorry Nepgear but it looks like someone best you to it" I said

"It's already I kinda figured that she world tell Ram"

I see Icarus walk up to me say "are you really form another dimension Raymond"

"Yeah something like that

"What do you mean something like that?"

"Well Icarus I honestly don't know if I'm in an different dimension, world, galaxy or universe all I know is that I'm not form here"

"That's so cool i never would have thought I would meet someone form a different dimension"

"Well I don't know if it is dimension but anyway how much go did you have left?"

"Can't you see my hp bar?"

"I can't even see my own hp that is why I have this watch also Nepgear can you please upgrade it so I can see the hp of the person that I'm fighting

"Sure thing Raymond"

"Thanks Nepgear, and Icarus you still haven't told me how much HP you had left

"I was at 17%"

"of course you were but enough of that for now Neptune, Nepgear, did I do Okay

"You did great Raymond you have improved a lot within a few weeks" Nepgear says

You did pretty good Ray but I would have liked it more if you won"

"Well I tried but if I was able to his Hp I could have won"

"I would like to believe that I would have won anyways" Icarus says

"you wouldn't have won if he could see your Hp Icarus"

"I thought you were on my side so what makes you say that Blanc?" Icarus says

"Because this was your first time ever fighting someone and Raymond was fighting smart, but Icarus you were fighting like if you were facing a monster that is why I think if Raymond knew how much HP you had left he would have dodge your attack and finish you"

"wait so Icarus has only faced monsters up until this point?" I said

"Yes he has but if he had any experience fighting people Icarus would have easily won"

"that's good to know. I will have to be more careful next time I fight him"

"It didn't matter if you're careful I'm just going to win you again"

I didn't really think I was going to win anyway or next time either but enough of me thinking about me probably losing next time. What I want to know is why you were reading a kids book"

"I-I don't really know how to read"

"would you care to take about it or should I just drop it"

I don't really want to talk about it right now so"

"Got it sorry for asking anyways lady Blanc is there anything else that you wanted from me for besides me fighting Icarus"

"Not really but maybe Icarus does"

"Sorry Raymond I can't really think of anything. I just kinda want to go back to trying to read again but you're invited to my birthday party"

"Thanks I'll come if I'm not dead by then anyhow it was nice meeting you both. I guess we should be going now Neptune, Nepgear, let's go"

Icarus left the training room

"Ray you do realize that Nepgear took off awhile ago with Rom and Ram right"

"No I didn't Neptune. Should we go fine her"

"it's fine Rom and Ram are probably going to ask Blanc if she can stay for the night anyways Blanc are you okay if Nepgear stays for the night"

It's fine besides Rom and Ram already asked if Nepgear can stay"

"Well all right then I guess we will be going now. oh and lady Blanc can you tell you Rom I said thanks for healing me

"Sure thing"

"Wait before we go Raymond I gonna ask Blanc where did she fine Icarus because the doesn't seems like one of the people that Blanc had a meeting with"

"That's because he wasn't most of the people that I was going to meet were no shows and the people who did show up were to old. I needed a champion that would be around for a good while not someone who would be around for few years"

"that doesn't explain how you meet Icarus" Neptune says

"I'm getting to that Neptune anyways I ended up picking nobody a few days later I found out that one of my town's was being attacked by monsters so. I went to the town to kill the monsters but by the time I showed up Icarus had killed most of them"

"...is there any more to the story?" I said

"There is but I feel like Icarus should be the one to tell you"

"Okay I'll try asking him next time I see him"

"oh Ray I forgot to ask but when did you learn how to use fire magic"

'From IF but all I can do at the moment is what you saw me do today which isn't much "

"You should probably learn more than if you want to win next time"

"yeah I know anyways let's go somewhere to eat than we go home"

"Sure but only if you're paying"

"Sure but only if I get paid for my job as champion"

"hey now shouldn't you have an enough money with all the quests you been doing?

"Not really because I needed clothes and better equipment"

"Well you kinda have to paid for it. I don't have any money on me"

I sigh "fine but not some high end restaurant. Because I don't have a enough money for that"

"fine by me now come on"

After dinner Me and Neptune went back to planeptune played some games and then she helped me with some training and then right back to games until she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I also ended up falling asleep not to long after

* * *

 **bonus part**

histoire just woke up and went to the living room saw Raymond and Neptune

"that poor boy Neptune must have made him play with her for almost the whole night I should wake them up tell them not to start up so late"

histoire get closer Neptune and Raymond she then saw how they were sleepy Neptune had her head on Raymond's shoulder Raymond had his head on Neptune's head

"Oh my perhaps I should let them sleep longer they do need to be awake enough for me tell them off"

* * *

 **well I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I'll be able to make the chapters come out faster, p.s i shouldn't be finishing this at 3 am but I wanted to finish the chapter and see you all next time**


	6. Chapter 6 hitman

**Okay so it's been quite an awhile so I make this chapter longer I don't really have an excuse for not working on this but I promise I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of the month anyways I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

 **Raymond's pov**

I hear a voice and it was started to get louder

"Both of you wake up now"

"I'll be really for school in an minute" it took me a second to realize where I was, I look to my right to see Neptune

"Histy why are you yelling" Neptune says

"Because both of you needed to wake up and I was going tell you how bad it is to play games late at night but I have something I would like to ask both of you"

"What do you want to ask?" Neptune says

"Well a little while after I woke up I found pictures of you and Raymond at a restaurant and now the whole world think that you too are together"

My face turned an little red at what histoire just said, I then say "...Okay I see how that could be a problem but what were you going to ask?"

I wanted to ask both of you if, you're dating each other"

My face was really red at this point and so was neptune's, Neptune than said "...we're not dating Histy this is all just a Misunderstanding,

"...Yeah Me and Neptune were just hungry and we're on our way home we decided to go somewhere to eat"

"Neptune Is that why when you were asleep you had your head on Raymond's shoulder and you Raymond had your head on neptune's head"

"...T-That Because me and Neptune stayed up to late playing games and then Neptune fell asleep and when I noticed she was asleep I couldn't keep my eyes open and everything happened so fast"

"okay Raymond that is quite enough I believe you

"overreacting much there Ray"

"sorry I just never been in this kind of situation before and I'm in an safe place now, I wouldn't have let this get to me if I was still In my world but I just feel so at peace here that I let my guard down" I say

"Ray you say that like your a kid" Neptune says

"what to want form me I'm 15, Anyway Histoire what are we going to about this situation?"

"The only thing we can do Raymond, Neptune has to announce that you're planeptune's champion"

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said

"I don't think noire, Blanc and Vert are going to be to happy about that we were all going to announce our champions on the same day" Neptune says

"Neptune i really Can't think of anything else right now so you're going to have to call the others and hope they understand"

"Fine but they probably won't like it also what about Nepgear shouldn't she be here too"

"Nepgear is on her way I must be going now I got to make sure everything is ready"

Neptune goes into her room to call the others I then hear a door open and see IF

"Hi IF how have you been"

"don't how have you been me do you know how much trouble you have getting yourself into"

"I know histoire already told me all about it but do you know what the people are saying about me"

"Find out for yourself" (IF given you a phone) "Neptune said to give you an phone the other day"

"Thanks and if you're looking for Neptune she is in her room probably talking with one of the CPU's, okay time to see what people are saying about me" I hate this guy for taking away Neptune form me,

I never would have thought lady Neptune would be dating someone so young, I wish was him, I think he's kind of Cute, I wonder how old he is, he is dead man, after awhile of looking at comments Neptune and IF returned to the room I was in

"Hey Ray I see you got the phone I asked Iffy to get you so what are you doing"

"I'm looking at what people are saying about me, so far some good some bad some want me dead. oh this is interesting I have found more pics of the mystery boy and lady Neptune and there is a link here should I open it"

"Sure but let me see too" Neptune says

"It's probably not even real so why bother" IF says

"But What if it is real besides it will only take a second"

I open the link to see pic of me and Neptune But it wasn't a pic of me and her at the restaurant this was a lewd pic of me and Neptune it wasn't real but it made mind and Neptune face turned very Red, I pushed the back button as fast as possible

"by the look on both of your faces it was probably something lewd wasn't it"

Me and Neptune couldn't respond

"Next time you should listen to me" IF says

"...i-i Will" I said

"Raymond there is someone here to see you"

"H-Histoire where did you get back" I said

"That is not important right now there is someone who you should see"

"Okay where is he/she" I said

"you may come in now" histoire says

I couldn't believe my eyes I saw a boy that looked like me but he was an little younger than me and he also had green eyes like my mom does the boy then looks at me i had a bad feeling about this

"Ray this kid looks like you"

"I know Neptune anyway hello who might you be" I said

"How dare you" the boy says

"What do you mean?"

"how dare you take my brother's identity"

"I think I know where this is going" Neptune says

"Neptune you're not helping but anyways What are you talking about?"

Don't play dumb with me I know you're not my brother and if you were you would be older"

"May I ask what your brother's name is?" Please don't let his name be Raymond

"His name is Raymond"

Shit "...What is his last name?"

"GarcÍa"

Thank god "Sorry too say but my last name is Rose"

"impossible that is my mother maiden name" the boy says

dammit I look at everyone in the room with my eyes saying help me but they all look at me with a sorry face I look back at the boy that looks like me and say "Look I don't know how to tell you this but in a way I think I'm your brother and I'm not at the same time" I could have said that better

"Are you crazy like I'm going to believe that"

"but I'm not crazy histoire help me here Please"

"What Raymond is trying to say is that he is form another dimension" histoire says

"But how is that possible"

"Look I don't know but somehow I ended up here I am not your Raymond and I know I can't replace him in fact in my dimension I was a only child so i don't know what you're like or anything I don't even know your name"

"...it's Jacob GarcÍa"

* * *

 **name: Jacob García**

 **appearance: 5 feet 2 inches black hair that is very similar to Raymond he looks very much like Raymond but he has green eyes his clothes are very similar to Raymond but instead of Red and Black his is blue and black (If you do not know what Raymond clothes are like or what he looks like go back to chapter 1)**

 **age: 14**

 **Neptune: "What a minute that is pretty lazy of you to just make Jacob look like an younger Raymond isn't it"**

 **DatBoiRobin: "yes it is but this is coming from the lazy Goddess so I don't care if you call me lazy when you're the most lazy person in the story anyways he is going to have different clothes and a different hair style in the next chapter or 2 let's get going with the story already"**

* * *

"Wait I wasn't done talking to you yet" Neptune says

Everyone In the room looks at Neptune I than say "Neptune who are you taking to?"

"someone that you don't have to worry about Ray"

"...uh Okay? anyways Jacob if you have any questions to ask I'll answer them"

"I'm sorry to say but questions will have to wait till after the announcement" histoire says

"Oh okay but what is this announcement about" Jacob says sadly

"Neptune making me planeptune's champion" I say

"wait what planeptune's champion planeptune has never had a champion before and never needed one, ...is planeptune in some kind of trouble" Jacob says

"As far as I know planeptune isn't in any kind of trouble" I say

Raymond I left some clothes for you in your room put them on and after you're done go to the 1st floor I'll come and get you when everything is ready, IF you should get ready, Neptune came with me" histoire says

"What about me" Jacob says

Just stays here until the announcement is over" histoire says

Everyone left except for Jacob "so Jacob I gotta ask why do you look exactly like me I mean I know that we're brother's in a way but why do you have the same clothes and hair style as me"

"I-I did it after he died"

"Oh I'm sorry but you should be yourself I know this is says a bit much but if I'm anything like your Raymond I think that he wouldn't want you to be him he would want you to be yourself"

"..."

"Jacob im sorry I said to much"

"It's okay he probably would want me to be myself, ...you know you're different from my Raymond"

"Really how so?"

I will tell you later anyhow you should probably get ready"

"good point" I want to my room to put on the clothes histoire left for me I put them on and look at myself in the mirror I looked like some kind of nobleman but it looks like it's from a game but I'm in a world that is like a game so that isn't really a surprised

I was ready to leave my room I didn't see Jacob so I just went to the 1st floor of the building their wasn't a lot of people but histoire probably had help set everything up I waited for 5 minutes I then see Jacob in the same clothes that I am in

"Uhh Jacob why are you in the same clothes as me?"

"Can't talk right now need to hide" I then see Jacob hide behind the front desk of the basilicom

"Raymond why did you run away form me like that" Nepgear says

I had a idea of what was going on Nepgear probably thought Jacob was me and that would explain why Jacob is hiding I'll just see how this plays out "sorry Nepgear but histoire wanted me here as soon as I was ready"

"Oh okay Raymond but you didn't have to run"

Histoire pop up out of nowhere and says "Raymond it's time to go"

"JESUS Histoire don't scare me like that anyways Nepgear wish me luck" I said

Histoire took me behind a stage that looks like an big d-pad histoire says to me "I must be going now Ray you will get on stage when Neptune calls for you"

I than see Neptune I walk up her and say "hey Neptune I won't have to say anything up there will i?"

"Don't worry about it Ray you will be fine"

"that wasn't an answer"

Neptune transform but instead of what she normally would wear she was in dark dress and she looked amazing in it she noticed that I was looking at her and than she says " Ray it's rude to stare you know" she said in a happy voice

"Sorry i won't do it again" I say very quietly

"I was only kidding Ray but you will have to say something" Neptune then want on stage and started talking "I'm going to make this fast as you all know an picture of me and someone was taking yesterday and that is why I'm making an announcement today now let me introduce all of you to planeptune's champion Raymond"

I took a deep breath and walk up on stage all eyes were on me I then say "I know this was unexpected to say the least and some of you may think that a champion is a bad idea or is not needed and you May be right but this was lady purple heart's decision and I believe that she made the right choice and I will do my very best to he-" *BANG*

something hit me hard I didn't have time to react to what just happened all I was able to do was hit the ground

* * *

 _ **With Neptune\purple heart**_

"RAYMOND" Neptune looked at where she heard the gun shot and fly there as fast as possible it didn't take long to find out who did this it was a man in his late 40's

"tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now"

The man said "he took my dead son's identity"

"But that would mean you're nevermind that I'll be taking you in"

"Go ahead" the man says

Neptune took the man to one of the basilicom cells

"Why did you kill him"

"I already told you why I killed him" the man says

"That's not an answer and it's not a good reason to just kill someone"

"I know it's not a very good reason but I had another reason to kill him And aren't you supposed to be the calm CPU"

"you killed one of my friends someone I knew so of course I'm not going to be calm I'll fine out your 2nd reason and what to do with you later"

As soon as Neptune leave the room she went to her room and return to her smaller self and started crying her eyes out *sniff* *sob* "Ray" after a while Histy come in and says

"Neptune there you're i have something important to tell you"

*sniff* "Histy can you just leave me alone for awhile please"

"this can not wait Neptune i came to tell you that Raymond is alive"

"Really" *sniff*

Yes Neptune he is alive and if you want I can take you to him"

"Please do" Neptune followed Histy to a small hospital inside of the basilicom that is used in case some of the stuff members somehow gets badly hurt

Histy and Neptune went to the room Ray was in to Nepgear, Compa and Jacob already in the room white Ray was in bed pass out Neptune looked at Compa and said "Compa how is he"

"He should be fine he got very lucky Nep-Nep"

"how did he get Lucky?" Neptune says

"I'll explain the shot barely miss Raymond heart and he was shot by a sniper which should have killed him form the impact because how close it was to his heart but whoever shot him was far away an enough for the shot to have little to no impact damage so it just went through him" Histy says

* * *

 **:DatBoiRobin okay so I know nothing about guns so I don't know if that is actually possible so forgive me if I'm wrong which is most likely the case but on with the story**

* * *

"Lady Neptune you catch the guy Who did this I want to make sure he pays for this I know that he isn't actually my brother but i saw my real brother die and for it to almost happen to another version of him it's just to much" Jacob says

"Neptune who would do this to Raymond he hasn't been in our world for that long for someone to just try and kill him" Nepgear says

"..."

"Nep-Nep why aren't you saying anything"

"Well the person who shot Ray said he took my son's identity"

"T-that not possible why would dad do something like that" Jacob says

"He said he has another reason but I don't know what it" Neptune says

"Whatever it is I'm sure IF will be able to get it out of him" histoire says

I want to talk to him i need to know why he would do this" Jacob says sadly

"Are you sure this might be hard for you Jacob" Nepgear says

"Yes I'm sure about this if talk to him I'm sure he will tell me everything"

"If you insist Jacob I'll take you to your father but when you talk to him do not say a thing about Raymond being alive " histoire says

Histoire and Jacob leave the room

Compa noticed an sad looking Neptune and says "Nep-Nep are you okay"

"no Compa I thought Ray died *sob* can you and Nepgear leave for a little bit i want to talk to Ray"

"But Nep-Nep how are you going to talk with Ray-Ray when he's sleeping?"

"Compa I'm pretty sure sis meant that she is going to talk to Ray not with him" Nepgear says

"Oh okay Ge-Ge, Nep-Nep if something happens to him come and find me right away"

"I will" Nepgear and Compa leave the room Neptune sat on an chair next to Raymond's bed "Ray I'm sorry this is all my fault this world have never happened if I never made you champion" *sob* *sob*

* * *

 **earlier** **Jacob pov**

"I don't know what to do now" I say to myself

"Raymond shouldn't you be getting ready"

"L-Lady Nepgear sorry but I'm not ra-"

Came on let's get you somewhere where you can change"

Nepgear takes me to a changing room "here put this on you don't have much time I'll wait right out side" Nepgear says I did what she said and put on a outfit that looked like an nobleman form video game would wear I leave the changing room and see lady Nepgear on what looks like a phone of some kind

She was talking to someone so I take this opportunity and run it didn't take long for her to noticed me "hey Raymond wait" after 3minutes of running my best bet was to look for an place to hide by some miracle I ran into Raymond

"Can't talk right now need to hide" I hired behind a desk and waiting till everyone left there was a tv and it was showing the announcement I watched it until I saw Raymond get shot

"No this can't be happening why did he have to die again I couldn't do anything I couldn't stop this I just watched like I did last time" I was about to run out side but a about 12 people come inside and with Raymond body

"we can still save him" I heard someone say I followed them I noticed 2 of people were lady Nepgear and lady histoire they took Raymond to a room I decided to wait until they were finished after they were finished most of the people left the room one of them was lady histoire she noticed me says "you could see him if you want now"

I go inside the room and see Raymond he looked like he was sleep there was also two girls one of them was lady Nepgear and someone I never sees before they both noticed me and lady Nepgear says "what the goodness who are you and do you look exactly like Raymond"

"I'm Jacob I guess you could say I'm Raymond brother in an way

"But Raymond said that he was a only child and didn't have any family left" nepgear says

"Well uh you see I'm form this world and I had an brother who so happened to be him so in an way he is my brother and isn't at the same time" i said

"I understand what you're trying to say but you could have explain it better" nepgear says, not to long later Histoire and lady Neptune show up and you all know the rest

A little bit later "lady Histoire is this the place" i said

"Yes it is Jacob, IF is already in there with him so go on I'm going to see how the orders are doing"

I walk into the room to see IF trying to get some information out of my dad who looked like he was trying to sleep in the call bed so he hasn't seen me yet IF notice me Says "good your here maybe you can get something out of him"

I look at my dad who is still trying to sleep i take a deep breath say "Dad why would you do this"

My dad's eyes shot open and looked at me and he says "Shit hey son what are you doing here"

"wait he is your dad" IF says

"Yeah he is anyway I don't know dad why did you kill Raymond"

"Jacob he is not Raymond and I killed him because took your brother identity"

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT (deep breath) I know you had another reason" I said

"Jacob what makes you think that i have another reason to kill him besides what do you know after Raymond died you went out of your way to try and look like your dead brother" Jacob dad's says

"I did that so i wouldn't forget him" Jacob said angrily

"Jacob I gotta to say you're not really helping me here and if your not going to be helpful I'm going to kick you out" IF says

"Okay fine, look dad I know you were an hitman when you were younger Mom told me everything"

"Shit why did she told you"

"when our Raymond was still alive he wanted to know about your past but because when he asked you about it you didn't want to talk about it so, he tried asked people about you but mom found out and tell Raymond and me about your past"

"...okay what the hell do you mean our Raymond and why did your mom tell you about my past if Raymond was the one who wanted to know about it"

"Mom thought it would be safer to tell me and I know you won't believe me but the Raymond you killed was Raymond but form another world"

"You're right I don't believe you"

"Fine you don't have to but tell me who paid you to kill Raymond"

"Okay fine the man name is Jason sparrow form lastation"

"Jacob let's go tell Histoire what we found out" IF says

"Oh IF I forgot that you were here" I said

"don't worry about it lets get going"

After a bit of walking me and IF found histoire And told her everything after that histoire tell me that I should go home and see Raymond tomorrow I didn't want to but I need to tell mom what happened to dad so I went home and told Mom what happened I did left out the part about this Raymond being form another world and about where dad is

* * *

 **7 hours later Histoire and Neptune**

"Neptune may I speak with you for a moment"

"uh sure histy what to you need" Neptune says sadly

"I need to know your feelings for Raymond you haven't left his side since you got here"

"Histy I don't know i though he died right in front of my eyes and if it was iffy or compa I know that I wouldn't leave there side either their my friends and I can't help but feel like it's my fault histy"

"Why do you feel like it's your fault Neptune"

"Histy this would have never happened if I didn't make Raymond planeptune's champion"

"Neptune you shouldn't blame yourself this would have happened no matter what you did"

"What do you mean?"

Jacob found out why his father shot Raymond, Jacob'a father was paid to do it the man who paid him is Jason sparrow who is form lastation

Neptune get up off the chair she was on and says "Then we should go to lastation right away"

"That won't be necessary. Neptune I already call Noire apparently she knows the man and is going to arrest him as we speak"

"Oh okay. Histy" Neptune sat right back on the chair that she just get off of

"Neptune may i asked you a question"

"Sure Histy ask away"

"Why did you decide to take in Raymond"

"When I first looked in to his eyes they seem sad and he had nowhere to go and after he told me what happened to him in his dimension I just couldn't kick him out once he was ready, then he would just be alone again that's way I wanted to make him planeptune's champion so that wouldn't have to be alone"

"Neptune I didn't know you feel that way, oh. and Neptune, Noire said that you could see Jason sparrow when you're ready"

"I'll go pay him a visit after Raymond wake up"

"Anyways Neptune it's getting quite late so goodnight Neptune"

"Goodnight Histy"


	7. Chapter 7 back to lactation

**I finished this chapter a bit sooner than I thought it would take me but that's an good thing anyways enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Raymond Pov**

I open my eyes and noticed I was in an room I never been in before i though this seems oddly familiar but I need to know where I'm at so looked around the room it looked like I was in an hospital great what happened to me this time

I noticed Neptune sleeping by my bedside I thought of throwing something to wake her up and pretend to be asleep still but she's here that probably means she was worried about me

I see the phone IF gave right next to my bed to me on an table so i grab it and look through it because I didn't really get the chance to late time and to my surprise I have 5 phone number on it Neptune, nepgear IF compa and Histoire

I thought about it for a moment and realized what I could do I took an picture of me and an sleeping Neptune and send it to Neptune phone and I pretended to be asleep

This wake up Neptune she probably looked at me because I heard her sigh I heard her take out her phone

"Someone send me picture" Neptune said

I didn't hear anything for a moment "RAY WAKE UP" Neptune yell in to my ear I jumped a little

I looked at Neptune and I couldn't tell if she was happy that I was awake or mad at me for what I did "...so good morning Neptune" I said

"..."

"Look Neptune I'm sorry"

She wasn't saying anything she went closer to me I was a little scared of what she might do so I closed my eyes to my surprise I felt her arms around me I open my eyes to see that she was hugging me

I hug her back say "I know you were worried about me but I'm fine now"

She let go of me and said "I'm so sorry Ray" she looked like she was about to cry

"Uh please don't cry, look I'm fine now and it was probably my fault I get hurt anyways so please don't cry"

Neptune looked at me and said "you don't remember what happened"

"uh the last thing I remember was getting on stage so what happened to me?"

"You were shot and almost killed" Neptune says

I asked "did the person who shot me get away"

"No I caught him"

"Okay then everything should be fine now" I noticed Neptune calm down

The person who shot you Ray was paid to do it"

"so all we need to do fine the guy who wanted me died"

"Noire already took care of it"

"...uh Neptune how long was I out for?"

"About 18 hours" Neptune says

"You guys work fast, anyways Neptune is there any good food in this hospital"

"Ray this isn't an hospital you're in the basilicom"

"really this place is big anyhow can I get some food"

"Sure I'll get Compa to make you something"

Later

"You can leave but no training for 3 days" Compa says

"No problem Compa" I then see Jacob enter the room

"Compa should Raymond be up and about he was shot just yesterday?" Jacob says

"it's okay Jac-Jac he doesn't need to be in bad anymore but he shouldn't do anything that could hurt him, anyways I should get going bye Ray-Ray, bye Jac-Jac

medicine and Healing magic really does wonders, anyhow so Jacob I'm glad you came and that you don't completely look like me anymore" Compa leaves the room

* * *

 **Jacob New get up an normal white t-shirt and over it is an nice blue** **button up t shirt and some** **black pants his hair is nicely brush back but he still has the same** **shoes**

 **:Neptune "Oh you Fixed Jacob so that he doesn't look 100% like Raymond"**

 **:DatBoiRobin "I told you that he was going to get a new look in the next chapter or 2"**

 **:Neptune "I know I just didn't think you would do it"**

 **:DatBoiRobin "while I did and you know you're not supposed to talk to me anyways on with the story"**

* * *

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you and when I told Mom about me wanted to change my look she was happy" Jacob says

"Wait so mom is still alive in this world" I said

"Yeah why wouldn't she... Oooh I'm so sorry I didn't know" Jacob says

"It's fine really it's been over 3 years now" I said

"while what about dad" Jacob says

"he Died not too long after I was born so I never got to know him is he still alive in this world too" I said

"wait do you not know" Jacob says

"know what?" I said

"So you really don't know then" Jacob says

"Yeah I really don't know what you're talking about so can you just tell me already Jacob"

"How do I say this Raymond, uh Dad was the one who Shot You"

"...you're joking right" Jacob couldn't look at me "oh my god your not joking why would he do that"

"because He was paid to do it and he thinks that you took his son's identity"

"...did he at least say who paid him" I said

"He said that the guy who paid him is Jason sparrow" Jacob says

"Wait an minute sparrow then that means, oh that fucking asshole" I said

"wait you know Jason sparrow"

"No but I know a Gray sparrow who may or may not be lastation's champion"

"I think I get it Gray probably told one of his family members and paid an hitmen aka dad to kill you" Jacob says

"you're most likely right, I want to have an word with dad but I think I should go lastation first

"are you sure that's an good idea You're still healing and how would you get to lastation anyways"

I'll have Neptune or Nepgear take me"

"Of course you will"

"Relax I'll be fine anyhow I gotta go fine Neptune"

A bit later

"I can't find Neptune anywhere. wait There's histoire I just go asked her where Neptune is"

"i still think going to lastation right now is a bad idea"

"Yeah Jacob I know but that isn't going to shop me form trying" I walked up to histoire and said "hey histoire do you know where Neptune is at"

"She went to lastation" Histoire says

"wait she went to lactation I thought she was still here but anyways what about Nepgear is she here"

Histoire looked at Jacob and said "you told him didn't you"

"sorry. But to be fair nobody told me not to say anything to Raymond"

"That is true I can't blame you. if you didn't know, anyway Raymond may I asked why you're looking for Neptune and Nepgear"

"I wanted one of them to take me to lastation" I said

"To try and find the man who paid Jacob's father"

"Yes. But I have an idea why I was almost killed"

"and what is this idea you have two why you were shot" histoire Said

"When Neptune took me with her to lastation I met an candidate champion I don't know if Noire picked him to be lastation's champion but his name is Gray sparrow I'm sure they are related" I said

"Oh my I did not expect you to figure it out" Histoire says

Me and Jacob "wait you knew"

"Raymond after Jacob's father talked I called Noire and once I said Jason sparrow was the one who paid Jacob's father she knew what had happened"

"Okay that I'm gonna guess lady Neptune is at lastation so that she could talk to lady Noire about Jason sparrow" Jacob says

"that is correct Jacob, but Raymond I won't stop you from going to lastation but all I ask is that you be careful"

"Thanks Histoire. oh. And do you know where Nepgear is at" I said

"last I saw her She said that she was going to try and upgrade the N-gear"

Then she's probably in her workshop" I started to run but I stopped looked back at Jacob and said "I know that I'm not your real brother or the brother you grow up with and I know I can't replace him but in my world I was an only child i know you mean not like what i'm about to say but I want to try to be a brother to you, you could think of me as an 2nd brother that you never know you had and if you don't want to can we at least be friends"

"I-I don't know I'll have to think about it" Jacob says

"That's fine take all the time you need"

I made it to Nepgear workshop I opened the room to see Nepgear working on the N-gear just l like histoire Said I walk into the workshop

"Hey Nepgear"

"..."

"Nepgear"

"..."

oh that's right Neptune told me that Nepgear doesn't really pay attention when she's working okay I got an idea "NEPGEAR HISTOIRE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED"

"what the goodness Histoire been kidnapped Raymond we got to save her"

"She wasn't kidnapped"

"But you just said that she was"

"Well I wanted to ask you something but when I called your name but you didn't answer"

"Sorry I didn't hear you, so what did you want to ask me and also please don't do that again"

"I won't do it again but I wanted you to take me to lastation"

"I would but I'm upgrades the N-Gear"

"But can't you do that later please"

"I'm sorry Raymond but i really want to finish the upgrade"

I didn't want it to come to this but this is my only option left I grab my phone and do the only thing that might work "Nepgear if you take me to lastation I'll sent you this cute picture of Neptune" of course it was the one I took this morning

"What the goodness what kind of girl do you think I am"

"One who loves their sister " I said quietly

Nepgear looked at me with mean face she then looked at the picture of me and Neptune "You said that it was of Neptune not you and Neptune and what are doing takes pictures of my sister when she's sleeping"

"Well I took it when I woke up this morning then I sent it to Neptune phone to wake her up and you could always cut me out of the photo"

"Hmmmm okay fine I'll take you to lastation"

Picture of Neptune send to Nepgear, I probably shouldn't try this again or I might get in trouble

Later "Thanks Nepgear you could head home if you want" I said

"That's okay beside I need to buy some parts here for my next invention"

"bye Nepgear I'll see you later

"Raymond wait" I turned back at Nepgear and she said "please don't tell Neptune what I did"

"Wait What did you do, wait never mind I know what your talking about so don't worry Nepgear I won't tell Neptune" and with that Nepgear left and so I walked into lastation's basilicom looking for the CPUS

"Hey what are you doing here" an security guard said

Play it cool Raymond "I'm planeptune's champion Raymond"

"Yeah and I'm the king of lastation's now came with me" the security guard

I think about it for a moment should I knock him out or do I just go with him but I just got shot and I'll probably get in big trouble if i knock out the guard so I should go with him for now "Okay fine come with you"

by the looks of it the security guard was going to kick me out of the basilicom I should make an move before that happened okay 3...2...1

"Raymond what are you doing here you almost died yesterday" Uni said

I stop because I was just about to knock out the security guard "Lady Uni do you know this guy" the security guard said

"Of course I do his planeptune's champion and he was here the order day so you can go now" Uni said

The security guard what back to his post, Uni looked at me and says "So Raymond why are you here"

"I wanted to talk to your sister about what happened"

"I'm not sure you could she's talking to Neptune right now"

"That's okay I can wait also would it be bad if I knock out the security guard because I was just about to do it. When you showed up"

"Of course it would be bad you idiot"

"Thought so. Anyways is Gray here"

"His talking to his father right now"

"I kinda need to talk to Noire before Gray sees me. And one more thing is Gray lastation's champion

"While he was going to be but I'm not sure anymore"

"All the more reason why I need to talk to your sister"

Uni took me to where Neptune and Noire was "are you sure about this Raymond" Uni says

Uni I'm 100% sure" right when I was about to open the door I hear Gray voice

"You have a lot of nerve to came here after putting my father in a cell" Gray says

"excuse me But I didn't do anything to your father and You have a lot of nerve being alive" I said

"You pay for what you did"

"I would have thought almost being killed would be good enough" I said

"Wait an minute Gray your dad almost had Raymond killed" Uni says

"why are you siding with him lady Uni" Gray says

"What do you mean why I'm siding with him you're in wrong here Gray" Uni says

"Gray I'm sorry but you must be crazy if you think I did anything wrong" I said

"That's it I had an enough of you" Gray summoned his weapon which was lance, Gray came at me as fast as he could I barely had enough time to summon my sword I somehow managed to blocked his attack

I knew that being on the defensive would probably end up getting me killed so I tried strikes back but he parried my attack my sword went upwards leaving me while open right when he was about to strike I heard an gun shot

Grey's lance went out of his hand and hit the floor I looked at Uni to see an rifle in her hand's however because i looked away from Gray he pushed me in the face really hard and I fell down on my butt

An door open followed by Noire says very angrily "What's you guys doing" Neptune wasn't far behind sticked her head out the door only to see me on the floor Gray standing above me and Uni's gun pointed at Gray

Neptune and Noire looked mad Neptune even transform in to purple heart she looks Gray dead in the eyes and says "you better explain yourself right now"

Gray didn't say anything but Uni did "Gray said that Raymond is the reason why his father is in an cell then he attacked Raymond"

"Neptune let me handle this" Noire says "The reason your father is in an call right now Gray is because your father higher an hitman to kill planeptune's champion you do realize if He died it could have started an war with planeptune and to be honest I see No reason why I shouldn't put you in a call"

Gray knew what Noire said was true "i don't have an excuse but because of him my father did something I never thought he would do and because of that I hate you Raymond" Gray says

when Gray said that memories of when I was in the the group home started to resurface

That's it I'm you're going in an cell" Noire says

"NO DON'T" I yelled

"Ray?" Neptune says

"I'm sick and tired of people like you Gray before I met Neptune I had to deal with people like you for 3 damm years always blaming other for something someone else does blaming innocent people for defending themselves, Noire don't put him in an Cell because come the tournament lastation's champion or not I'm going to kick his ass and when I do he's going to have no one to blame but himself" I said very angrily

"Ray are you sure about this" Neptune says

"I'm very sure" I said

Neptune gave Noire an look, Noire knew what that look meant "Gray I'm going to give you one chance if you do anything you're not supposed to do you're going in a call now go home for today" Noire says

"Yes lady Noire" Gray says with almost no emotional

Gray leaves, Neptune says to Me "Ray are you okay"

"I'm Okay. Neptune just a lot of bad memories" I said while breathing heavily

"Ray are you here" Neptune says

I was going to ask Noire not to punish Gray for what his dad did but you know the rest" I said

A Bit later Everyone said their good bye's, Neptune took us back home

"Home at least" I look at Neptune She's still in HDD "Neptune why are still Hdd?"

"Because Ray this form is much more Relaxing for sad people"

does She knows play it cool Raymond "Neptune what are you talking about anyways Compa is probably making something good for dinner tonight and Nepgear should be back soon so let's play some games together"

"No No No Ray I could tell that you were about to cry when you calms down from being angry"

She knows relax You're a man Raymond man don't cry, I could feel tears start to build up don't you dare Raymond you can't let her see you cry she will think you're weak if you cry an couple tears start going down my face, your only 15 it's okay to cry once in an while

Neptune holds me as I start to cry after an couple minute I calmed down "do you feel better Now" Neptune says

"Yeah I do" after I said that I realized that my head was placed on Neptune chest my face turned very Red I backed away from Neptune and started to panic "I-i'm s-sorry Neptune I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Ray I was just trying to make you feel better but to think that you would be so embarrass over this but that again you're still young" Neptune says with an smile

Neptune transform back to her smaller self and says "anyways like you were saying let's go play an game together" Neptune grabs my hand pulling me inside the basilicom"

* * *

 **Nepstation**

 **:Nepgear "Hello everyone you may already know this but I didn't get much time this chapter but I will one day anyways today** **guest is Jacob**

 **:Jacob "hi everyone okay so uh Nepgear I forgot what I was supposed to Say"**

 **:Nepgear "** **you're supposed to tell everyone about the next chapter"**

 **:Jacob "right, Neptune and Raymond go to** **Leanbox to met the champion"**

 **:Nepgear "chapter 8** **Leanbox's champion"**

 **:datboiRobin don't expect an** **Nepstation at the end of every chapter**


	8. Chapter 8 Leanbox's campaign

**this chapter should have been out like a week ago but** **half way through I decided that I wanted Leanbox's campaign to be different from what I had in mind so I to** **rewrite the chapter an bit anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

* * *

Raymond's **P.O.V**

It's been 2 and a half weeks since I was shot I've been training with Neptune, Nepgear and IF and I've done some quests i also Learn 2 buffing skills but I still get mix message form planeptune's people but that's to be expected, oh. Also Jacob has come to see me Every couple days but in all honesty part of it is because he could see his dad

Everyone has been working me hard so I was a bit relief when Neptune told me that we're going to Leanbox

"Oooh. Ray guess what I just found out"

"Well. Let's see we're going to Leanbox so. my best guess is that we're going to met their champion"

"Well. Yeah but that's not it"

"...Okay I gave I have no idea what you found out"

"You give up to easily Ray but. anyhow the order CUPS and their champions will be their and to top it all off you and the order champions will be working together to do a hard quest"

"..."

"What's the matter Ray?"

"I don't want to see Gray and I doubt he would be willing to work together with me but it would be nice to see Icarus again"

That's true but it will be alright Ray, remember what Noire said about Gray getting one more chance"

"I do but excuse my language here Neptune, he is an big asshole"

Raymond That isn't a very nice thing to say young man" histoire says out of nowhere

"Sorry histoire I won't say it again" I said

"good, now Neptune are you sure Raymond is ready for this" Histoire says

"i think so and if he isn't I won't be to far behind so don't worry so much Histy" Neptune says

"Perhaps you're right Neptune but even so it would be an problem If Raymond did get hurt again"

"histoire I'll be fine besides IF said I'm doing great with my training"

"That's only because you have been working so hard and sometimes after you're done training for the day you pass out until tomorrow"

"...That's an good point" I said

"That is why I asked plutia to make you this" Histoire hands me an white t-shirt"

"Uh 2 questions who is plutia and why did you hand me an t-shirt" I said

That's right you haven't met plutia and that is no normal t-shirt it was made with special material it will protect you with out slowing you down " histoire says

"I would say I don't believe you but after everything i've seen since I got here I don't have any reason not two" i said

"That's right you don't know Plutie yet" Neptune says

" Neptune Perhaps it would be for the best if Raymond doesn't met plutia"

"Why do you say that histy" Neptune says

"because what if Raymond somehow made her mad" Histoire says

"What makes you say that Ray is the nicest guy I know" Neptune says

"Neptune as far as I know I'm the only guy you know"

before Neptune could say anything Nepgear came in the room and says Thank goodness you haven't left yet, Raymond I finished the upgrade to your watch"

"thinks Nepgear but Two be honest I forgot I gave it to you and thought I lost it" I said

"Now you should be able too see your own hp and sp, and also anyone else" Nepgear says

"I'll put it to good use Nepgear"

Ray we should probably go we're already late" Neptune says

" Then let's get going, bye Nepgear, bye Histoire "

 **later at Leanbox**

"Neptune please don't even do that again" I said

"I'm sorry Ray but we needed to get here fast"

"You almost dropped me, anyways everyone is probably already waiting for us so came on"

Me and Neptune enter Leanbox's basilicom, Neptune already knew where to go so I followed her we went in to big room with the CPUS, Icarus and Gray

"Hey Icarus it's been awhile now are you doing" I said

" I'm doing good Raymond but do you know what's up with Gray he has been giving you an mean look as soon as you came in the room" Icarus says

"I'm going to make this short, his dad paid my dad to kill me I almost died his dad is now in prison and he is mad at me for it" I said

"I knew that you were almost killed but don't get it, you're not from here so how do you have an dad and why would Gray's dad want you died" Icarus says

"Well how do I say this. Okay I think I got it I found out there was another me here but he dead so if there was another me here he would have parents, also if you knew that I was almost killed and you didn't visit me?" I said

"I know what you're trying to say but you're not very good at saying it and I would have visit you but I can't leave Lowee without blanc or my parents and" Icarus says

"Oh. Then that's alright besides I know that you have a lot of stuff to do"

"Thanks for understand Raymond I'm glad you're okay and Gray doesn't seen friendly" Icarus says

I see vert come in the room she looks at me, Icarus and Gray then she says "oh. My I didn't expect all the other champions to boys but you all are here to see my champion, now introduce all of you too Bianca

* * *

 **:** **Bianca** **garden**

 **Gender: female**

 **:Age 17**

 **Eye color :** **emerald green**

 **weapon: Flail**

 **height: 5 foot 2 inches**

 **if** **you** **perverts** **must know :** **cup size d**

 **:Hair color Red :** **style side braid shoulder length hair**

: **Appearance an short yellow dress, black boots with white thigh high socks, and an green ribbon around her neck**

* * *

"She's colorful that's for sure" Neptune says

"That's true but it looks good on her" Noire says

"Of course vert would pick someone with an big breast" blanc says not very happily

Gray was the first to approach her "Oh no" Noire says

"What's the matter Noire" Neptune says

Before Noire can say anything Gray says to Bianca "Hello beautiful my names Gray the champion of lastation how would you like to go out sometime"

Everyone but Noire "..." Noire says "yeah kei told me that Gray like Red heads and that he will hit on them given the opportunity"

Gray was waiting for an reply from Bianca but I noticed that she was looking at me and Icarus, Bianca pushed Gray out of the way and started to approach me and Icarus

I had an bad feeling about what was going to happen, Bianca grabs me and Icarus pushing us into her breast and says "my i didn't expect 2 of the champions to be just cute Boys, this is just wonderful"

Neptune and an angry blanc pull us away from Bianca Icarus was scared and went behind Blanc I did the same but with Neptune "Vert what the hall does your champion think she doing" Blanc says very angrily

"Yeah Vert what does she thinks she's doing with mine and Blanc's champions "Neptune says

Lady Vert did I do something wrong" Bianca says

"It's fine Bianca I'm Sorry girls but how do I put this Bianca like Guys who are an couple years younger than her" vert says

"I see she is that kind of chapter I didn't expect that but that again I could say the Same about Gray when he was hitting on Bianca" Neptune says

"Would you Calm down already" Noire says to Gray everyone looks at them Gray was very angry Noire was just trying to calm him down

At this point I would say he hates me even more now I noticed Bianca was still looking at me and Icarus and. I won't lie I'm scared of ever being alone

while everyone was paying attention to Noire and Gray I say to Neptune "please don't ever leave me alone with her"

"Such thing Ray" Neptune says

After Gray calmed down the CPUS played a game of rock paper scissors Noire ended up winning so she got to told us what we would be doing "Okay today the 4 of you Will be working together -"

"WHAT THIS IS BULLSHIT how to expect me to work together with him" Gray says while pointing at me"

"Because if something ever happened to us. Like when we were captured be ASIC, we need to know that the 4 of you can work together" Noire says

"Excuse me for saying this but what is ASIC?" I said

"How the hall do you not know what ASIC is, you fucking idiot Gray says

Neptune says "let me explain you see Ray isn't from this dimension so he doesn't know the history of this world"

"Neptune why didn't you tell us this sooner" vert says

"I didn't think it was that important, blanc knew and I think Noire did too"

"what do you mean I think I didn't know Neptune You never told me anything about this " Noire says

"That's weird Uni knew I would have thought she would have told you or maybe she didn't think it was that important" I said

"Uni knew and didn't say anything about it to me" Noire says an little sad

"Okay everyone I think that's enough we are not to talk about Raymond we are here to give our champions an quest to do so Noire if you would" very says

"Okay so the 4 of you are going to work together (looks at Gray) to take down an ancient dragon" Noire says

I was about to ask about the ancient dragon but Neptune says "I'll explain it to you on the way"

The CPUS took us to an cave which they say the ancient dragon is at "we're here the 4 of you will explore this cave found the ancient dragon and defeated it" vert says

"Question how will you know when we defeated the ancient dragon" Bianca says

"it simple we're going to follow you make sure you kill the ancient dragon and make sure one of you (looks at Gray) didn't get the other one killed" Blanc says

We go in the cave not to long after an group of monster approach us it didn't take long for us to defeat them but I noticed that the order champions defeated more than me, Gray also noticed this

"I thought you said that you were kick my ass come the tournament but you can't even keep up with me or the other" Gray says

"I thought of an comebacks "and you thought you had a chance with Bianca but she didn't even give you the time of day"

"Oh that's it you want to go" Gray says angrily

"don't even think about it Gray" Noire says

"I didn't ask for you Noire" Gray says, I see vert whisper something to Bianca

"Okay get it, oh Gray you're not going to get any points with me if you start an fight with Ray" Bianca says

"Fine but next time you won't be so lucky" Gray says to me

Icarus whisper too me " I feel kinda bad for him he just got played"

"Don't be he deserves it" I whisper too Icarus

We find some items and we eventually found the ancient dragon the real battle begin

"no speed limit" I said using one of the buffing skills I learned to increase everyone speed Icarus run up to the ancient dragon jumped and hitting it with the hammer part of his weapon

Gray stabbed the ancient dragon in the gut Bianca want for its right leg hoping to take out some of it's mobility I want behind it and attack it's tail. the ancient dragon hit me with it's tail and it hit Bianca with it's claw

"Bianca are you okay" Gray says, "Raymond are you okay" Icarus says

"I'm fine" both me and Bianca said. I then get back up and rushed the Dragon with rush attack. Icarus did an powerful attack on the dragon. Bianca normal attack and Gray stabbed the Dragon in the gut again

The ancient dragon used it's fire breath on all of us, we all return an attack of our own I lit my sword on fire and rushed it "blazing flame" I said. Bianca started to swing her Flail around and used wind magic to make it go faster "winded blow" Bianca says she then jumped and hit the Dragon right in its face she then with over it while still in the air she swing her Flail right at the Dragon an wind slice came out of her Flail hitting the Dragon she then landed

"ice hammer" Icarus jumps as high as he could froze the hammer part of his weapon it was 3 times the size then it original was hit the Dragon as hard as possible, Gray used an normal attack

"GRAY" the 3 of us says "what" Gray says

We all did an skill but you" Icarus says

"Why does that matter?" Gray says

Because we could have killed it just now if you used an skill"

"guys stop fighting we have something more important right now" Bianca says, the ancient dragon then hit all of us with it's claw

"Ow that hurt a lot" I said I used my watch to see everyone's hp Raymond 19% Icarus 28% Gray 21% Bianca 14% enemy ancient dragon 30%

Shit we need to end this now I thought I then got an idea I lit my sword on fire again and say to Icarus "Icarus do you think you can throw me to the roof of the cave"

"I can but why?" Icarus says

"I have an plan now go" i start to run at Icarus "what now, Okay then jump on my weapon" Icarus says, I got on Icarus's weapon I swing his weapon and I flying to the top of the cave I did an flip so my feet hit the top of the cave with my sword still on fire I use the full focus my legs to launch myself at the ancient dragon

I stabbed it in its head and almost made the ancient dragon fall over "Everyone now" I said "Ice hammer" Icarus says "winded blow" Bianca says they both used their skills Hitting the ancient dragon

"fuck it D.L. Blow" Gray says as he using his lance hit the ancient dragon it first it didn't look like it did anything but Gray turned around and walked away at that moment it seems like the ancient dragon hit with a lot of focus which made ancient dragon start to fall back I pulled out my sword and got off of it before it fell

"I honestly didn't think you guys would beat it" Noire says

"you know I forgot that the 4 of you were watching us" Icarus says

"you know Ray you didn't do very well against the monsters but you did do the best against the ancient dragon" Neptune says

"I hate to admit but I'm not to sure they would have pulled it off without Raymond's plan but looking at how he was having trouble with the monsters in this cave I would have to say he is probably the weakest of the of 4 of them" Blanc says

I have to agree with Blanc on this he did have an plan but I don't think he is very skilled" vert says

"I also agree" Noire says

"I don't know if I should be happy because they think my plan was good or be sad that they think I'm the weakest" I said

you did fine Raymond" Icarus says

Yes Raymond you did great you too Icarus" Bianca says while pushing me Icarus in to her breast

Neptune pulled me away from Bianca and Blanc doing the same with Icarus Me\Icarus "Thank you Neptune\Blanc"

Gray looked mad but that's nothing new so we all went back to Leanbox it was a little late so Bianca made everyone diner And vert made everyone tea after everyone finish we said our goodbyes and went home

* * *

"Neptune I thought about what everyone was saying and I think I need to up my training" I said

"Ray you're already doing so much if you do anymore you might hurt yourself but maybe you can think of an way to improve yourself like how you thought of an plan against the ancient dragon" Neptune says

"That actually isn't an bad idea thinks Neptune" i said

"No problem Ray, besides you need to win this for planeptune"

"But what if I'm just not good enough everyone else has had years of experience while I've only had an month I don't know if i could do this" I said

"Ray I may want you to win the tournament but remember what you said back in chapter 3" Neptune says

"No I don't because I don't know what you're talking about" I said

"Oh that's right you don't know but anyhow remember what you said to me when we were about to leave lastation the first time" Neptune says

"I think I do I said something like I'll try my best but I make no promises"

Yep and that's all I could really ask of you" Neptune says

"I understand but before we go to sleep why don't we play an game for awhile" I said

"Sounds good but I won't go easy on you okay"

"That's fine Neptune"

* * *

 **Bianca was originally going to be an boy with an different name but I decided against it because I know their are stories where there is 4 boys one for each cpu but I didn't really want to do that**

 **So when Bianca was an boy he was going to be a total badass that was better than the other champions and come the tournament I was thinking of having him win the tournament or have Icarus or Raymond taking him down**

 **Because of Icarus being the youngest or Raymond being the one with the least experience but now I have different ideas**

 **The end**


	9. Chapter 9 Easter

**I know it's a day late this but an lot of family members came over I couldn't really finals the chapter and I was gone for half of today but I hope all of you enjoyed your Easter**

* * *

 **Raymond's POV**

It has been an daily routine for Neptune to wake me up but today was a bit different "Ray wake up" Neptune says

"can't I get 5 more minutes please Neptune" I said "nope you can't besides today is special"

"And what is so special about today Neptune. Am I going to get shot like the day I became planeptune's champions?" I said "don't be like that Ray and if you just open your eyes you might find out why today is special" Neptune says

"Fine but I get why today is spec-" it this point my eyes were open to my surprise Neptune was in an purple bunny girl costume my face turned an little Red "Uhh Neptune why are you in an bunny girl costume" I said in an shy voice

"Oh that's right where you're form you might not know what Easter is" Neptune says "I know what easter is but that doesn't explain why you're in bunny girl costume" I said

"The orher CPUS and I are doing A special event this Easter for our sisters and champions and the bunny girl costume is to motivate you the orher boys" Neptune says

"What makes you think that me, Icarus and Gray will be motivated by you wearing an bunny girl costume?" I said "Oh Ray there is so much you don't know I'm not the only one who's going to be wearing this" Neptune says

"I have an bad feeling about this" I said " Ray you will be fine now get up and eat something so we can get going"

When I was eating I heard Neptune and Nepgear talking "Neptune do I really need to wear this" Nepgear says "of course Nep'jr besides I'm wearing one don't you want to be more like your big sister"

I didn't hear anything after that I finished Eating my breakfast and Neptune and Nepgear came out of their room and of course Nepgear was in an bunny girl costume

"are we ready to get going" I said "yep we're ready to go right Nepgear" Neptune says "y-yes we're ready" Nepgear says in an nervous voice

 **virtua forest**

"so this event is in virtua forest" I said "yep but everyone should be here soon" Neptune says

After a couple minutes everyone showed up "hey I need to talk to the 3 of you in private" Blanc says to Neptune, vert and Noire "

They went to talk in private so I went to talk to the other's "Oh no Uni did Noire make you wear that" I said "no what makes you say that Raymond" Uni says

"While Neptune made Nepgear wear one" I said "but Noire said all the CPUS had to wear one"

Icarus "are you sure she meant the bunny girl costume and not just the bunny ears because Rom and Ram only have the bunny ears" Icarus says "But Blanc wouldn't let her sisters wear that they are just kids" Uni says

"Uni I was told that we only had to wear the bunny ears but Neptune made me wear the costume" Nepgear says "no she didn't if I heard her correctly she said don't you want to be like your big sister and that an minute or two later you came out wearing one" I said

Everyone "..." "Really Nepgear, while at least you're also wearing one it would embarrassing if I was the only candidate wearing this thing" Uni says

"I think you both like great I wish Blanc would have let me wear one right Rom?" Ram says "I don't know Ram it looks too embarrassing" Rom" says

The candidates continued taking and I saw Icarus looking at Gray and Bianca " Yo Icarus what are you doing" I said "Oh just Gray trying to get Bianca to go out with him" Icarus says

"Come on please go out with me we could do whatever you want to do" Gray says " you're only saying that because I'm wearing this costume"

"he really wants to go out with her huh" I said "yeah but I kinda feel bad for him like he wants her but she wanted us"

"Now if you would excuse me I see some nice looking boys over there" Bianca says and started to approach me and Icarus "Icarus let's run" I said while I started to run with Icarus not far behind Neptune and the others came back and stop us

"Where do you 2 think you're running off too" Noire says "away from Bianca" me\Icarus said

"Okay everyone the event is about to begin this was going to be everyone for their self but since Rom and Ram wanted to work together everyone is going to be in an teams of 2" Neptune says

The teams ended up being Rom and Ram, Nepgear and Uni, me and Icarus, Gray and Bianca, she wasn't to happy about being on a team with Gray

"Okay the first thing we're going to do is an Easter egg hunt you have 10 minutes to find as much Eggs as you can the team with the most eggs will win something and the same could be said with the orher games you're going to play today" vert says

"3...2...1...go" Neptune says, We all started running trying to find as many eggs as possible

* * *

 **DatBoiRobin: I honestly don't know how to** **write this part sorry**

 **Neptune: really come on if you tried harder you probably do it**

 **DatBoiRobin: look I know that but I don't have an lot of time if I want to get this chapter out on Easter day okay**

 **Neptune: Gotcha now stop wasting time on this go on with the chapter already**

* * *

After the 10 minutes we all return where the CPUS are "Okay first off Gray and Bianca let's see how much eggs you get 1...2...3...20 not bad" vert says

"Uni and Nepgear how much eggs did you get 1...2...3...25 good the 2 of you beat Gray and Bianca" Noire says

"Ray, Icarus it's your turn now 1...2...3...28 sorry Nepgear but it looks like Ray and Icarus beated you and Uni" Neptune says that's okay there is still more games to come I'm sure me and Uni Win one of them " Nepgear says

"Rom, Ram Let me see how much you get 1...2...3...27 sorry you two but looks like Raymond And Icarus are the winner's Blanc says "you mean we only lost by one that sucks" Ram says

"While Ray, Icarus here are your guy's prize" Neptune says, Raymond get (nice bunny suit Red) and (bunny ears) Icarus get (nice bunny suit blue) and (bunny ears) Neptune Please don't tell me that it's it's just an bunny suit" I said

"Don't worry it's not an bunny suit it's just an nice white suit with an red under shirt same with Icarus but the under shirt is blue, you're supposed to wear it with the bunny ears " Neptune says

"Oh okay that's good because I don't see myself wearing an blue bunny suit" Icarus says "next up the Three-legged race" Noire says "i don't see us winning this Raymond" Icarus says

"Wait before the next game Ray and Icarus go over there and equip what you just got" Neptune says "do we have to" I said "yes you have to besides today is the best time to wear it" Neptune says

"She has a good point Raymond" Icarus says "Okay fine come on Icarus" I said me and Icarus and equipped the suits and bunny ears

An little later "Vert is everyone ready" Blanc says "yes Blanc everyone is ready Neptune if you would" vert says " alright 3...2...1...go

"Icarus nice and slow okay" I said Rom and Ram on the other hand are running I look they have done this an 1000 times but Gray and Bianca fell as soon as the race started, now Nepgear and Uni they had a hard time it first but they did pretty good first few seconds

If course Rom and Ram came in 1st Nepgear and Uni came in 2nd me and Icarus in 3rd and Bianca and Gray in dead last

Rom and Ram get candy as their prize "and the next game is egg toss" Blanc says the people who started with an Egg was Gray, Uni, Icarus and Rom "3...2...1...go" Neptune says and as soon as we started I was hit in fact

And of course the one to hit me with a egg was Gray and because Icarus had the egg which didn't help because he toss the egg when Neptune said go and I wasn't able to catch it so not only did me and Icarus lost but I also get hit with an egg

Rom and Ram didn't last long which means that The winners was Nepgear and Uni "Gray why did you throw the egg at Raymond" Noire says "because I wanted too" Gray says

Noire was not happy Gray reply while Noire was telling Gray off I went over where Nepgear and Uni are Raymond are you okay" Nepgear says "don't worry I'm fine also can you give me the eggs you have Nepgear" I said

Nepgear given me the Egg "Nepgear no "Uni says, I then throw the Egg at Gray "what the goodness Raymond if I knew that you're going to throw it at Gray I wouldn't have given it to you" Nepgear says

"I'm sorry Nepgear I thought you knew that I would do that" I said, Nepgear was about to say something but Gray being Gray aka an asshole was came right up to me and said "the hall did you do that for"

"...Because I ...wanted too" I said calmly Gray however was not "Okay that's at you asshole you're going down" Gray says but was stopped by Noire and Uni

After Gray calms down we played a couple more games than we all had lunch we all return home not too long after

"So Ray how do you like what we did for you guys" Neptune says, "it was fun but Gray could have not thrown an Egg at me" I said

"Well you did get back at him" Nepgear says, I heard th door open followed by "the the hell are you guys wearing" IF says just walking in the room

"It wasn't my idea it was Neptune's idea" I said as fast as I can not wanted to be in trouble with IF, "I can't believe you would sell me out like that Ray" Neptune says not to happy about ma selling her out

"Look Neptune I'm sorry but if IF thought this was my idea it would make me look like an pervert and I don't want to look like one or be one" I said

Everyone was quiet but IF you over think things to much anyways now that you're here let's have an match"

"Do I have to like don't you have a family that you can go spend time with" I said, "about that" IF says

later "Okay I get it I guess I'll have an match with you" I said "what are you guys talking about" Jacob says just walking in to the room

"I'm going to have an match with IF but now that you're here I'm wondering if you could watch because you always say how amazing your Raymond was an fighting I want to know if I'm anywhere close to him" I said

"I don't know I came here to spend time with you and get home before dinner tonight but I'll watch you but after you're done we're playing games with me also what are you guys wearing?"

"How sweet Jacob you're finally warming up to Ray and I'll tell you why we're wearing bunny suits"

We all went to the training room "you ready Raymond" "yeah I'm ready also I'm going to try something new now let's begin

I lit my sword on fire and rushed at IF I thought you said you were going to something new" IF says running at me we could close I hit the floor in an line between me and IF right before IF was going to hit me

an wall of fire came out of where I hit the floor I throw my sword up into the air which I hope IF noticed I then let down the fire wall and as soon as I did I punch IF right in the face

I catch my sword and hit IF 7 times she didn't look happy about what I just did "That's it you're so dead IF says at that moment I realized just how good IF was I only lasted a minute before IF give me a beat down

Compa had to come to see if I was okay but after that I played games with Jacob, Neptune and Nepgear

* * *

 **Bonus part**

"Damm I knew that they were big but I didn't know t that they were that big" Gray says

"What are you doing Gray" Raymond says

Gray not really paying attention to who he was taking to "Vert's books they are fucking huge" Gray says

Raymond wanted to look but knowing that it that it would make him look like a pervert so thought of something else "I thought you had a thing for Bianca"

"I do but I didn't realize how huge Vert is I mean Bianca's are big but like damm vert"

After that Raymond left as soon as possible and he tell Noire what Gray was doing which get Gray in trouble the end


	10. Chapter 10 Mom

**okay I've been lazy making this chapter and I'm sorry this should have been done 2\3 weeks ago but I've just been playing games when I should have worked on this so I promise the next chapter will come 2 weeks from now or less anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter p.s I probably shouldn't finish this at 3:58 a.m. But I've been lazy so I feel like I own it too you guys and girls**

* * *

"It's o-okay Raymond d-don't be sad j-just remember the g-good time we had together"

"But I still need you with out you I will have no where to go" Raymond says with tears running down his face

"I'm so s-sorry Raymond I wish I c-could stay with you but I can't p-promise me no m-matter what you n-never lose hope t-things will get b-better"

"I promise I won't" Raymond says "..." "Mom" "..." "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

 **Raymond P.O.V**

"Mom" I sat up really fast and hit my head on someone "ow why did you do that for" Neptune says

"I'm sorry Neptune I was having an Nightmare" I said, "it's okay Raymond I know have Nightmares but I finally found out what they are about and I think there is an way to make then stop" Neptune says

I had an idea what Neptune was talking about "Neptune I know that you want to help me but can we do this another day and I promise Icarus I would go to his birthday party" I look at the time to see that it was 7am "why did you wake me up so early you usually wake me up 8:30 or 9" I said

"Maybe you could do both" Neptune says not answering my question she then grabs my phone and called Icarus "are you calling me to tell me happy birthday Raymond" Icarus says from the phone

"sorry but this is Neptune I was wondering what time your party starts, oh and happy birthday" Neptune says, "my party doesn't start till 4pm" Icarus says, "Okay thanks bye" Neptune says as she ends the call

"Good news Raymond you have time" Neptune says, "...Neptune as much as I would like to see this world's version of my mom I don't know where she lives and when Jacob said that he would take me to see her when he is good and ready for me to see her" I said

I noticed that she still had my phone and that she was going to make another call "I know that you're doing this to help me but what if Jacob says no" I said " I didn't think about that but don't worry about it " Neptune says

"Raymond why are you calling me this early I was sleeping until you called" Jacob says through the phone "sorry but I was the one who called you" Neptune says

"Lady Neptune! I'm sorry didn't know it was you, what do you need" Jacob says "well you see Raymond had been having nightmare about his Mom so I was hoping that you would let Raymond see your mom"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." "uh Jacob are you still there" Neptune says "...Okay he can see her, I'll let her know that you're coming over" Jacob says through the phone he then ended the call

"...Neptune I'm not sure if I'm ready for this and we don't know where they live so how are we suppose to met"their

"Well I could call Jacob again but he didn't really seem to happy about you going to see your\his Mom but maybe we should ask Histy" Neptune says "That's an good idea but can you ask her so I can eat breakfast" I said

"Ray can't you wait your mom might make something for you once she knows that there is another you besides you're always hungry so you can wait awhile" Neptune says "it's not my fault you work me until I pass out" I said

me and Neptune left my room to find histoire it didn't take long find her "Histy do you know where Jacob lives" Neptune says "yes I know is Raymond finally going to see his mother" Histoire says "yeah I'm going to see my mom" I said with bit worried

"Ray you well be fine and you need to do this it might help you with your nightmares" Neptune says "i see Raymond is only going to help with his Nightmares" Histoire says

I know it sounds bad but I don't think I'm ready to do this and this was Neptune's idea and I don't know if Jacob really wants me over there and what if she hates me like my dad does and"

"Ray calm down it well be okay she won't hate you remember when you told me how nice and caring your mom was in fact I bet you as soon as she sees you that she will give you an hug or something like that" Neptune says

"Neptune are you sure he will be okay? He is panicking as we speak" Histoire says "Ray stop panicking, okay maybe you're right Histy but I already told Jacob that we're going to see his\Ray's Mom so we need to know where she lives" Neptune

"Okay I'll tell you" Histoire says well Histoire was telling Neptune where this world version of my mom lives I was sneak away and found Nepgear "Nepgear I need you to take me to lowee today is Icarus's birthday and I said I'll be there" I said

"I thought Neptune was going to take you but sure I'll do it" Nepgear says "where do you think you're going Ray" Neptune says as she found me "N-Neptune how do you find me so fast" I said

"That was easy I just followed the sound of the clap of your butt cheeks you're lucky Ray you would have alerted the guards if there was any around" Neptune says"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .what?" I said very confused Neptune then grabs my arm pulled me out to the balcony and transform into purple heart and says "Now Ray you can't run away from this now I'm going to pick you up and start flying you're going to be still or I might drop you"

I was still the whole time out of fear of falling as soon as we landed Neptune transform back to normal I tried to make an broke for it but I didn't even get 4 feet away before Neptune tackles me to the ground "alright you win I can't escape" I said

We approach the house and I startst to get really nervous "Neptune I can't do this I'm not ready" I said very nervously Neptune then put her hands on my face "Ray close your eyes and take some deep breaths now think of all the good times you and your mom had" I did what Neptune said

After an couple of seconds I opened my eyes and noticed how close Neptune was to me I couldn't help but think that she looks pretty cute "better now" Neptune says "you look pretty cute" I said, dammit you dumbass why would you say that I thought to myself

Me face turned red and so did Neptune but then she was mad she then started pinching my cheeks "I know what you're trying to do Ray nothing you say is going to work you're going to see your mom" Neptune says

"Ow ow ow okay I'm sorry please me me go" i said, thank goodness she thought I was just trying to get out of seeing my mom I really don't want to ruined our friendship and get kicked out of the basilicom I just finally got my life back together and besides I don't even think i see Neptune that way

What do you mean think you should know if you like her or not stupid teenage emotions okay if you really think about it she is a goddess you have no chance with her "came on Ray" Neptune says ". . . . . . . . . ." "Uh Ray are you okay" ". . . . . . . . ."

"guess I gotta do this the hard way" Neptune says as she backed away from me only to run at me at full speed and tackle me to the ground again "ow what did I do this time" I said

I was trying to talk to you but you were completely out of it" Neptune says, can't let her know what I was thinking "I'm sorry i was just thinking about me seeing my mom after so long I mean I know that she isn't really my mom but I just don't know what she will say" I said

"I know you're nervous but you're so close now come on" Neptune says we walk to the door and knock the door opened and we saw Jacob "Oh thank God" I said "are you okay Raymond" Jacob says

"Oh he is just nervous about this" Neptune says "then why do you came" Jacob says "it was Neptune's idea i tried to talk her out of it but it didn't work" I said "well it's too late now I already told you were coming" Jacob says

Jacob took me and Neptune to the room my mom was in I saw her for the first time in 3 years I couldn't say anything but not just because I was nervous there was another reason "are you really my son from a different world" my mom says

* * *

 **:Raymond\Jacob's Mom, :DatBoiRobin I don't think she needs a first name right now so for now she is just Ray\Jacob's mom**

 **:For you Perverts her** **cap size is D**

 **:She has Red hair and she has the Anime dead mom hair style but don't worry she has already died one poor Raymond she also has** **green eyes and is wearing an** **white dress**

* * *

"Y-Yes I'm you son from another world I'm sorry but Jacob can I talk to you for a moment please and Neptune can you tell my mom how I'm here" I said me and Jacob go to another room "what's the matter Raymond" Jacob says

"Why didn't you tell me mom was pregnant" I said "you didn't ask and I didn't think you would care" Jacob says "you do realize in my world I'm a only child me finding out about you was big for me so now knowing that we might have another brother or a sister is an pretty big deal" I said

"Wait a minute one he\she will be my brother or sister two I'm not really sure if I want you to be my brother you're not the Raymond I know " Jacob says

"don't you dare start that I know that you can't forget about your Raymond but how do you think I feel about mom I saw her die it's not easy just seeing her again and at least you had family for 3 years I had nobody you had mom and dad so don't you dare think for a moment that you had it worse than me" I said with tears running down my face

"L-Look . . . I'm sorry I never thought about how it was for you if it makes you feel better when I told Mom about you she really wanted to see you" Jacob says, after I calmed down we went back where mom and Neptune was

"My boys are back" my mom says "sorry it took me an moment I just didn't expect you to be pregnant" I said "it's alright Raymond one of the things Jacob told me about you is that you're a only child so I can see why you're surprised" my mom says

"I'm Not sure if Jacob told you everything but I was alone for 3 years I somehow ended up here in this world Neptune found me pretty beat up Neptune made me planeptune's champion and I'm sure you know the rest" I said

"Don't worry about it once I see your dad again I make sure he gets it" my mom says, after but more talking I ask Neptune and Jacob if I could talk to my mom alone "Ray you do realize that you and your mom are the only ones talking here" Neptune says

"You know what I mean" I said, Neptune and Jacob leave "so Raymond what is the relationship between Neptune and you" my mom says " what a minute this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about mom" I said

"Well we can talk about that after" my mom says "I probably should have sees this coming the year before you died you always ask me almost every day I came back from school if I like any of the girls" I said

"That doesn't tell me anything Raymond" my mom says "me and Neptune are just friends mom" I said "Okay but do you have feeling for her" mom says "why does it even matter I mean she is an CPU, an goddess even if I did have feeling for her I wouldn't have a chance anyways" I said

"That doesn't answer my question Raymond" mom says "I-I honestly don't know I mean she's my friend but I don't know if I like her like that in fact I never thought about it until earlier today" I said a bit embarrass

"I see well come see me if things ever change" mom says "well now that is over I wanted talk about dad" I said "what about your father" mom says "well you're having a baby so thought I might be able to ask Neptune if she could let him go as long as he doesn't try to kill me again" I said

"that would be nice, oh, Neptune told me that you're going to an friend's birthday party today if possible could you take Jacob with you" mom says "I probably could but the party is in Lowee and Neptune is taking me there but I'll try" I said

"thank you and promise me that you will come and see me again" mom says "I promise, i love you mom" I leave Neptune and Jacob was waiting outside for me "how did it go" Jacob says

It was fine also mom said that you have to come with me" i said "what where?" Jacob says "Birthday party in Lowee also Neptune cell Nepgear I'm not sure if you could carry me and Jacob at the same time" I said

"will do, but I gotta say babysitting your little brother as soon as you met your mom is kind of fast don't you think" Neptune says "now wait an minute I don't need Raymond to babysitting me" Jacob says

"Hey Jacob I gotta ask is mom having an boy or an girl?" I said "I honestly don't know she won't tell me" Jacob says

After awhile Nepgear showed up and 4 of us go to lowee for Icarus's birthday party we walk into Lowee's basilicom "Raymond you're here" Icarus says "happy birthday, Icarus this is my brother Jacob" I said

So you're the brother Raymond was talking about" Icarus says "yep so you're an friends with my 2nd brother" when Jacob says that I was so happy "Icarus here is your birthday present its an Miracle band

"Ray you do know that you're support to put the present in a box or something and after the cake they have the birthday boy\girl open the presents" Neptune says "I know that I but I get it yesterday and was going to put it in a bag before we got here but because of you I didn't have time to do it so I thought why not give it to him now" I said

"Thanks Raymond but an Miracle Band is so rare it doesn't seem right to just take it "Icarus says "it's fine besides it's your birthday" I said "Okay but I'm giving you this Loweeian shield I have no use of it because of my weapon you on the other hand could probably make some use out of it" Icarus says

After awhile everyone else shows up "Icarus you did know that me and Gray don't get along" I said "it's fine Raymond, Noire told me if Gray does anything she is going to have Gray find his way home" Icarus says

"That's co" I saw Bianca talking to Jacob "sorry Icarus but I have to save My brother from Bianca" Icarus understood I ran to Jacob and Bianca "Jacob I need to talk to you about something" I said

"What is it Raymond" Jacob says "it's about dad" I said Jacob and me leave the room so we can talk "did something happen to dad?" Jacob says "dad is fine he wasn't the reason I wanted to talk to you about" I said

"Then what did you want to tell me I was talking to this cute order girl" Jacob says "that's what I wanted to talk to you about she likes guys younger than her and has already hit on me and Icarus" I said

"That sucks she was cute too" Jacob says "sorry but I had to tell you anyways let's go back" I said me and Jacob go back to the party 2 hours went by everyone was having an good time "Hey Ray I'm thirsty can you get me something to drink" Neptune says

"Sure I was going to get an drink anyways" I said, I walked over to what looked like the punch bowl Rom and Ram was there and just getting some punch I get some for me and Neptune I went back over to Neptune and handed the drink to her

* * *

 **Icarus's p.o.v**

After awhile "hey *hic* Blanc the punch is *hic* really good" Ram says "yeah really *hic* good" Rom says, at that moment I knew Blanc was going to kill whoever give her little sisters alcohol "WHO THE FUCK GIVE MY SISTERS ALCOHOL" Blanc says very loud and angrily

Everyone looks at Blanc with an face that said I didn't do it Except for Neptune and Raymond "Blanc *hic* you should learn how to *hic* relax Neptune says "yeah *hic* Blanc I think Neptune *hic* is right" Raymond says

"DID THE TWO OF YOU DO THIS" Blanc says "now Blanc wait a moment the only thing I saw the 4 of them Drink was from that punch bowl in fact" vert walked over to the punch bowl to drink some punch

"Just as I thought this isn't punch this is wine" vert says "Blanc when you told the staff about the party did you tell them what type of party we were having?" I said "I didn't, dammit I should have been specific with then" Blanc says very angrily

"Great now we have 4 drunk people" Noire says "uh Sis right before we found out that they get drunk I kinda had an cup or 2" Uni says an bit worried "Uni not you too" Noire says

"The best we could do for them right now is have them drink some water and have them go to bed" Blanc says as she grabbed Rom and Ram, Noire did the same with Uni

"Uh what Raymond and Neptune" Jacob says "don't worry we just got to keep an eye on them" I said "you know Ray *hic* you're pretty nice guy *hic* I like that about you *hic* and you're party handsome" Neptune says

"Really because when I said you *hic* look pretty cute I really meant it" Raymond says "you really think *hic* so" Neptune says Raymond just smiled at her I saw Jacob approaching Raymond

Raymond and Neptune looked each other in the eyes they both close their eyes I could tell that they were able to kiss each other but Jacob pulled the back of Raymond's hoodie before it happened

"Not today and not like this lover boy" Jacob says, at this point Neptune opened her eyes "Hey give him back" Neptune says, "Neptune maybe it's for best besides wouldn't you want to kiss him when the both of you aren't drunk" vert says

" *hic* I guess your right" Neptune says, Bianca and Nepgear were shocked about what just happened and as for Gray he was asleep I didn't know how he has been asleep for but I haven't heard him say anything for awhile now so probably before we found out they were drunk

After awhile Noire and Blanc came back vert told them what happened to my surprise the party went on but me and Jacob was told to keep an eye on Raymond while they do the same with Neptune overall my birthday party was good but it could have been better but it's was better than some of my party's so I'll take

of course Nepgear took Jacob home and and Bianca and vert went back home Noire was going to stayed the night Because of Uni as for Neptune and Raymond they couldn't go home so they also stayed the night

Everyone who got drunk didn't remember anything and everyone went home

* * *

 **Raymond P.o.v**

I walked to the Room where Jacob's dad is I probably would be okay calling him dad but he almost killed me so it's going to take some before I even try get along with him I took a deep breath went in the room

"I thought I killed you" dad says "look you don't like me and I don't like you but I'm willing to make an deal with you" I said "what deal" dad says

"You get to go free but if you do anything to hurt me or kill me you're going right back in there and I could see Jacob and mom when ever I want" I said "what if I say no" dad says

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell mom that you didn't except the deal and when the baby came you won't be there" I said "fine it's an deal but don't expect me too be nice to you" dad s says "I don't" I said I then throw an Key at him and left the room


	11. Chapter 11 the Baby

**it's been 2 months since Icarus's birthday party it's been going well for me I'm an lot fighting then when I first started, it didn't take long for me to realize that I do have feeling for Neptune my mom made me talk to her about it** **she told me just go for it**

 **but I told her how I don't know how she feels about me and I didn't really want to mess anything up because I might get kicked out of the** **basilicom she told me that I would** **always have an home living with her, Jacob and dad**

 **I said I know that but I don't trust dad she understood but told me that I would have to tell Neptune how I feel about her** **eventually i said I know but I don't think now is an really good time**

 **but maybe right before the tournament or after it she said just don't wait too long, me and Jacob are getting along with each other very well**

* * *

"Raymond" Neptune says calling for me i closed my journal that I got yesterday and put it behind the desk in my room I then go to see what Neptune wants "what is it Neptune I already did my morning training" I said

"Well Noire, Blanc and vert are coming over with their champions and you and the other champions are going to have an tag team match" Neptune says "that's fine but if Jacob or my mom calls me I might have to go" i said

"Yeah I know your mom is ready to have that baby any day now by the way do you know if it's going to be an bit or an girl" Neptune says "i honestly don't know she won't tell anyone so I best guess is that she just won't tell me and Jacob or she doesn't even know what she is going to have because she wants it to be an surprise" I said

Well whatever it is boy or girl I'm sure it's going to be an cutie" Neptune says "what are you guys talking about" IF says out of nowhere "iffy it's so nice to see you it's been a couple of chapters since we last sees you, oh and we're taking about Ray's, mom having an baby soon" Neptune says

"I almost forgot about that and Neptune you know you're not supposed to say that kind of thing in front of Raymond" IF says "what are the both of you talking about Neptune you saw IF yesterday and IF I didn't hear Neptune say anything bad?" I said

"just forget about it Raymond" IF says ". . .okay well anyways I'm so IF but I can't train with you right now I'm going to have an tag team match with the other champions" I said

that's fine I have an job I need to do, just me helping you train takes some time out of it" IF says "yeah sorry about that but if I'm going to even have an chance of winning the tournament I need all the training I can take" I said, IF went to talk to Histoire then left

A little while later everyone showed up and we went to the training room I was with the other champions I then saw Nepgear talking to Uni i approach them "hey Uni I wondering if possible if could tell me what the best handgun is" I said

"I'm Not really sure but I do know an pretty powerful one there only sell it at an gun store in leanbox" Uni says "do you know the name of the gun store" I said "I wish I knew the name of the place but if you happen to find it tell me" Uni says

Raymond I don't really know a lot about guns but IF has some handguns so maybe she might know something" Nepgear says I'll need to ask next time I see her but anyways thinks for the info Uni" I said

I go back to where the other champions are and say "so do we know who we're teaming with yet?" " We were just talking about that" Bianca says "we don't know dumbass" Gray says I was just about say something to Gray but Neptune Called me so I went over to Neptune and the other CPUS

"Yes Neptune" I said "i'm thinking of a number between 1 and 3" Neptune says ". . .3?" I said not sure what this is about "It looks like you're teaming with Bianca" Neptune says

What an minute did you just" "yeah I did" Neptune says "what number was Icarus" I said "Icarus was 1" Blanc says "that's good I almost picked 2" I said, the other champions heard what happened and Icarus and Gray are at the other side of the training room

"I have an plan I know that Gray is going to be after me so stay close to me when Gray is close enough to attack me we switch and I will stop Icarus from attacking you" I say to Bianca quality

And how do you know if this will work" Bianca says "Gray has a thing for you and this isn't my first time going up against Icarus" I say quailty, Bianca was going to say something but didn't have enough time "3 . 2 . 1 . Fight" Neptune says

As I suspected Gray went right after me and I went after him or so he thought as soon as he was close enough to attack me I dodge his attack and went after Icarus, Gray was left right opened for Bianca hit him hard "tornado blast" Bianca started spinning around Gray while hitting him with her weapon over and over again

creating an small tornado around Gray while Gray was in the tornado Bianca jumped in the air while still spinning her weapon she then hit Gray with a powerful blast of wind which made him hit the floor hard

neither Me and Icarus are able to lead an hit on each other, Icarus is so much better at fighting people then he was before that it's almost like I'm fighting a different person

I gotta find a way to get the advantage over Icarus we clash an couple more time until I thought of something I summon the shield Icarus give me I don't know if this will work or not but I have to try something

I using the shield to block Icarus's attack I made my move on him and was able to hit him I tried doing the same thing but it didn't work for long Icarus switch the hammer part of his weapon and did a powerful attack on my shield

My right hand which I had the shield in hit the floor when I tried to lift my hand but it didn't work I look at my hand and see that my hand along with my shield was frozen I tried to use my fire magic but I was too late Icarus frozen the hammer part of his weapon and used all his power to hit me as hard as he could and I went flying 15 feet away

Bianca was doing good against Gray but Gray likes her so I'm not sure if he is doing his best "Gray I know that you're better than this stop being an idiot and fight" Noire says

Gray took a deep breath ran at Bianca and started attacking Her Gray was trying to take some lost ground and as much as I hate to even think about it It was clear that Gray was better than Bianca

Because of Icarus me and him had some distance so now was the perfect opportunity for me to help Bianca I let my sword on fire and went right for Gray Icarus noticed he was closer than I was so I did something that I might regret I throw my shield at Icarus's leg which made fall

I thought to myself Shit that actually worked "blazing flame" I strike Gray 10 times with my flaming sword Bianca followed up with her winded blow At this point Gray was almost out with 3% of his HP but unfortunately for me I wasn't paying attention to Icarus "Ice hammer"

Icarus hit me upwards while I was in the air Icarus made an big block of ice and used his hammer part of his weapon hit the block of ice right at me or was an direct hit the ice broke on impact "ow" I said

Luckily for me I learned right next to my shield I pick it up and *ring* *ring* *ring* I answer my phone "Raymond Mom labor we're taking her to the hospital come as soon as possible" Jacob says over the phone Okay I'm on my way" I said then end the call

Everyone was looking at me "uh sorry everyone but I have to go Neptune can you take me" I said "Neptune what is Raymond talking about he just can't leave in the middle of a battle" Blanc says "well His Mom is having a baby so it can't really be helped" Neptune says

"So the battle is over than" Noire says "that seem to be the case that's really too bad because Bianca and Raymond were winning" vert says, the girls then started fighting but I didn't have time for it so I grab Neptune's arm and we were to the balcony

Neptune transforms into purple heart and took me to the hospital "thank you Neptune you could go now you won't have to pick me up until tomorrow morning probably" I said

"I would but I know Histy will be back soon and She would probably make me work" Neptune says "Really Neptune you're only staying because you don't want to work" I said

"That and Compa works here we haven't seen her for awhile" Neptune says "anyway let's go inside" I said we walk inside the hospital and find Jacob "Raymond your here and Neptune too?" Jacob says

"She here to see an friend and too get out of work" I said "that's really lazy for an goddess but anyways there nothing for us to do but wait until the baby is born" Icarus says

"So you must be the other Raymond" an old man said "Jacob do you know this person" I said "grandpa you're here it's so good to see you again" Jacob says "wait Jacob Mom side or Dad side" I said "Dad side" Jacob says

I back away from grandpa "there is no need for that Raymond I won't do anything to you in fact I need to tell your parents something important so if I'll see both of you later" grandpa says then walks away

"Jacob how many other family members do we have also Neptune didn't he seem weird I said, i then noticed that Neptune was gone " he is the only one and she left as soon as you started talking to me" Jacob's says

"that is good to know but anyways Jacob I never asked but are you good at fighting because I know you said that your Raymond was good but you haven't said anything about you" I said

"Well I don't really fight but Dad does train me but mom doesn't really let me do anything else but train with dad ever since my Raymond dead" Jacob says "sorry to hear that but I could see why mom doesn't let you fight"

"Yeah I know but i just wish I she would at least fight some dogoo" Jacob says "well maybe I could ask her if I could take you with sometime Neptune or Nepgear is always with me when I do quest so maybe she will think about" I said

"Really you would do thanks Raymond" Jacob says "it is Nice to see that the both of you are getting along" Neptune says as she just came back "Ray-Ray, Cob-Cob it's nice to see you again" Compa says

"Hey Compa good to see you also I got hit by something and hit my right arm pretty good so could you take a look at it" I said "Sure thing "Ray-Ray" Compa says, a bit later

"Okay it doesn't look bad and it's not broken so it should be fine in an day or two" Compa says "that's good anyways I'm getting hungry so why don't we see what this hospital has to eat" I said

After we finished eating we all talked for an couple of hours expect for Compa because she had to go back to work unlike Neptune we ended up sleeping in the waiting room

"Kids wake up the baby is here" grandpa says, Me and Jacob got up fast and run to the room Neptune also got up but she walked to the Room me and Jacob went the side of the mom's bed

Both me and Jacob "Is it A boy or girl" "my the both of you are excited and even though you're an different Raymond you asked the same question as soon as you first saw Jacob" Mom says

"Really" I said "you did but anyways say hello to you baby Sister Rachel" mom says "hello Rachel" both me and Jacob say "can I hold her" Jacob says "such you can but give her to your brother after" mom says

"Hey kid I know I've been an Asshole to do you but and I'm sorry" Dad says, I noticed dad's eyes moved so I looked at what he was looking at and to my surprise it was grandpa "I don't know what you said to him but thank you" I said

After an bit Jacob given the baby to me I know I just met my Sister but I already love her and I'm going to do my best Brother she can look up two

* * *

 **okay I feel like I did good with the fight this time around except for when Gray made a come back against Bianca I just couldn't really think of anything but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm most likely going to fix some problems with the first couple of chapters**


	12. Chapter 12 love

**there is only 2 months until the tournament I'm not sure if I have what it takes to win the tournament me and Icarus are about even I'm not really sure about Bianca but Gray is probably the best out of the 4 of us but he is also the worst at coming up with an plan and really only using his skill**

 **I go to see my family every couple days Dad has been trying to be nice to me I've taking Jacob on some quest an couple of times and my Sister is an month old now and as for Mom she has been trying to help me come up with ideas for me too tell Neptune how I feel about her but all of them are bad ideas**

* * *

 **Raymond p.o.v**

I close my journal and put it away then I went to Sleep (the next day) "Ray get up" I opened my eyes and noticed Neptune was going to Tackle me "I'm awake don't" but I was to late "ow why do you do this Neptune" I said

"Because I can and I'm your boss Ray" Neptune says ". . .okay but that isn't an really good reason anyways is anything happening today or just an normal day" I said "well it would be but something happened" Neptune says

"It would be better if Histy explain" Neptune says I got up and went to where Histoire was at "Histoire what's going on?" I said "Well Raymond I set up an training exercise for you today" Histoire says

"That doesn't sound bad what is it" I said "Neptune is going to take you to Ultra Dimension and you're too reach the top floor of the basilicom where Neptune and plutia are" Histoire says "so all I need to do is make it to top of the basilicom and met Neptune and plutia that doesn't sound bad but I'm gonna guess it's easier said than done" I said

"Yes Raymond everyone there has been told that an training exercise will be happened so the guard's will know something is going on so be careful" Histoire says

". . .W-Will I be able too come back?" I said a bit worried "you will be able to come back so don't worry" Histoire says "that's very good but do I get any mission intel" I said

"I'm sorry Raymond but I don't have any Intel for you because Neptune thought up this training exercise only yesterday so I didn't have an a lot of time set everything up" Histoire says

Before I can say anything my phone started ringing I looked at who was calling only to find out it was my mom I answer "hi mom" I said "hello Raymond, I'm calling you because I need you to do something for me" my mom says

"Sure anything" I said "that's good because I need you to babysit your sister, your brother and father went fishing and I have an all of stuff to do today" my mom says

"A-Are you sure she is only an month old maybe I could help you with the things you need to do" I said "that's really sweet of you but I think you should spend some time with you baby Sister besides Girls like an guy who is good with baby's" my mom says

"Wait a minute do you actually have stuff to do it is this one of your ideas also how come I wasn't invited to go fishing with them" I said "yes I have stuff to do and I do want you to spend time with your sister just make sure nothing happened to her and your father feels that he needs more time to before he get used to you" mom says

"Okay I'll be there soon bye mom" I said ended the call "let me guess you have to watch you sister" Neptune says "yeah but I can't really do the training exercise with an baby" I said "don't worry I'll watch Rachel for you I took care of Compa and Iffy when they were babys so it should be easy" Neptune says

"Really thank you Neptune, anyway Histoire I really don't get any Intel" I said "I'm sorry Raymond but I really don't know anything that could help you" Histoire says "well thanks anyways come on Neptune we should probably go now" I said

We made it to my mom's house to see my mom waiting outside for me and Neptune "you two are finally here don't worry I already got everything ready for you, now go out and have some fun oh and Raymond next time your father and brother goes fishing I make sure that you go them" mom says while she gives me the baby bag and then Rachel she then turned me around and give me a little push

"Ray Is it just me or did your mom seem weird" Neptune says "She did but she has had 3 kids so maybe she just wants an day off" I said "maybe but Rachel is an month old you would think that she would be all mommy bear mode or something" Neptune says

"She is probably okay with this because you're an CPU and I'm planeptune's champion I think she knows if something happened we would be able to protect her" I said "when you put it like that I guess it makes sense" Neptune says

A little later "Okay Ray we're here" Neptune says "you mean this thing is how we get to the other dimension?" I said "yep" Neptune says "and it's just here out in the open like this for anyone to use?" I said

"Yeah but very few people know about it" Neptune says "...well okay let go then" I said, me and Neptune went through the thing (they don't exactly explain what the thing is in V\RB3 like is it just an portal you walk through or some kind of room that you go in come back out and your there we don't really know so I'll just call it thing)

"And we're here come on Ray let's go" Neptune says "this place didn't really look that different form planeptune" I said " that's because we're in this dimension planeptune" Neptune says, awhile later

"Is this the place?" I said "yep now transform" Neptune into purple heart "Okay Ray let me have Rachel" I give Neptune Rachel "now I'll see you once you make it to where me and Plutie are" Neptune\purple heart says and then flew too the top of building

". . .wait shit she forgot about the baby bag and now I need to an fast way up there" I said to myself, I walk up to the basilicom and just try to go in "sorry no one is allowed in the basilicom" the guard says

please I Really need to talk to the CPU my Baby sister has gone missing and she's only an month old and I don't know what to do" I said like I was really worried "Okay fine" the guard says

"thank you so much" I said as I walk inside it probably would be bad idea to use the elevator at the 1st floor so I took the stairs for now i went to the 7th floor hoping that it's lucky enough for it to have no guard but I was wrong

"Who the hell are you" one of the guards says "uh well you see I'm an trainee spy for planeptune but I don't really know the basilicom very well and I was supposed too met Lady plutia so can you tell me what floor is she on?" I said "Sure you're what's in the bag" the 2nd guard says

"Just baby stuff see" I said and opened the baby bag "Wait are you part of the training exercise that's happened today" the 3rd guard says "uh no. . .okay I'm but please just let me go" i said

"Look kid I know that you're just trying to do your job but we can't just let you go because at the end of the day both of us aren't doing our job right" the 1st guard says "you're right do what you have to do but can one of you take the baby bag To lady plutia my baby Sister is with her right now" I said

"Sure" the 4th guard says I give him the baby bag then I elbow the guard to my left super kicked the guard to my right the guard behind me grabs me I headbutt him and he let me go the guard in front of me goes for he's weapon but i fire punch him

I spin kick the guard that I elbowed and for the guard that was behind me i summon the wood sword Neptune give me and hit him over the head with it all of the guards are on the floor I pick up the baby bag and was able to to leave but turn around and say "I am really sorry"

I made my way to the elevator and hope that it had an escape hatch i waited for an couple seconds the elevator door open nobody was in it I go in the elevator and see an escape hatch i opened the hatch and got on top of the elevator

I was going to push the top floor button but i saw an ladder that looked like it went all the way to the top so I start to climb the ladder but after 10 seconds of climbing I start to hear clapping I don't know how but it was coming from my ass cheeks I didn't know what to do so I just started climbing again hoping that no one hears it

I made to the top but I feel embarrassed about what just happened I find an way out so now the only thing left to do is find where Neptune is I look around for awhile and somehow didn't run into any guards I hear my baby Sister crying so I start running getting close enough that sounds like it's right around the corner

But I hit something hard I look to see what I run into and when I saw who it was I knew that I was in trouble I also saw the door of where I heard my Sister crying "ow watch where you're going wait who the hell are you" IF says "what do you mean it's me Raymond" I said

"Don't lie I have never seen you before" IF says I thought about it for a moment wait this isn't the IF I know "sorry you look like someone I know anyway I got to go" i said "Wait you're not going anywhere" IF says as she summon her weapons "look I don't want to fight" I said

"Good but I have to take you in for questioning" IF says "you leave me no choice Icarus Now" I said IF looked behind her but no one was there but it gave me an enough time for me to summon an flashbang I start running and pull the pin and drop the flashbang by the time IF noticed it was too late "Shit" IF says as she was flash I was home free I opened the door walked in the living room

i Saw Neptune holding an crying Rachel and girl who I can only guess is plutia "oh thank goodness you're here she won't stop crying" Neptune says I give the baby bag to Neptune "hey aren't you going to help me "Neptune says before I could say anything "I'm going to kill you asshole" IF says very angry

"Iffy don't" Neptune says but she didn't listen I summon my shield to block her attacks "Iffy stop attacking him right now" plutia says I don't know why but the way she said that made me feel like I was in danger but IF stop attacking me

"I'm so sorry lady plutia please don't do anything" IF says I have never seen IF so afraid I look at plutia and say "thank you lady plutia" she looked at me back "noooo problem but is Rachel really not your and Neppy baby" plutia says my face turned really red "n-no s-she just my little sister" I said

"Plutie I told you she isn't mine" neptune says "sorry I just wanted to make sure and Raymond can I talk to you" plutia says "such" I said "Plutie don't do anything to him" Neptune says "don't worry neppy nothing well happened probably" plug is says

Me and plutia went to an different room "so do you like neppy" plutia says "I mean were friends" I said "that's not what I asked now do you like neppy" plutia says in very angry way that make me feel like I may not make it out of the room alive "i-i really like" I stop for an moment "I love her but I don't know if she likes me I might not be good enough" I said

"I have knows neppy for years she has never bought an boy over before and when I call her she talks about you I'm sure she like you "plutia says "you really think so" I said I'm sure but if you hurt her in anyway I will find out and hurt you" Plutia says in an very angry way

"I understand lady Plutia" I said "good now go tell her how you feel" Plutia says "right now" I said "yes right now" plutia says I walk back into the living room saw Neptune now holding an sleeping Rachel, plutia come back and said "neppy can i hold her" Neptune gave plutia, Rachel

"Hey Neptune can I talk to you real fast" I said "Sure Ray" we go into an different room "Plutie didn't do anything did she " Neptune says "no she didn't but I thought she might hurt me" I said "sorry about I didn't think she would do that" Neptune says

"It's okay but I need to tell you something i-i" before I could finish Neptune put her arms around my neck and kissed me "I was worry about you so I followed you and plutie and heard everything I love you too" Neptune says

Both of our faces were Red we didn't know what to say "Let keep this a secret for awhile" Neptune says we walked back into the living room Pluita is holding Rachel and IF just seem mad "nappy let play together" plutia says I get Rachel and looked at IF "I'm sorry I flashbang you" I said

IF took a deep breath "it fine but if you ever do that again I'll kick your ass" IF says "I mean you kind of have the other you had been helping me train for the past 4 months and for the first 2 months i was just getting beat up by you" I said "that actually made me feel an bit better" IF says we stayed for an couple hours before we ended up leaving

"plutie thank you" Neptune said "why are you thanking me for neppy?" plutia says "remember how you talked to me" I said "oh that your welcome" plutia says we took Rachel home then went home ourselves

* * *

 **sorry it took so long I ended up getting an dog and he took away all my free time then Shit ton of stuff happened so I really didn't have time but now I do again I'm sorry about not updated and happy New year**


End file.
